Our Sakura Tree
by AshxDawnaddicted
Summary: "Love is never too easy, it includes both pain and comfort." Ash and Dawn's bond is stronger than anything, but a sudden call from Dawn's childhood friend, Serena changes everything. She starts to feel those emotions for Ash, she's not supposed to. What will become of Dawn and her relationship with Ash? Will she sacrifice her love for her best friend? Pearlshipping. Highschool. AU.
1. Their Promise Of Love

_**Hello, people!**_

 ** _Ta-daaa, I'm back, again with a brand new story! This is high school pearlshipping story which I was talking about! I know, I know, I just keep on releasing new stories...but, it's just that...once I wrote and publish the first chapter, the rest of the story comes out in a flow! Though, for now I'm working on TDTT... hopefully, after I'm done with that, I'll update the next chapter of Facing the Chilled Winds! No need to worry! I've got everything under control...I guess..._**

 ** _Actually, I was gonna publish this chapter two days, before but I got very busy in watching the ICC Championships Trophy! But, since there's no match, today...I thought I'd release it! ; P_**

 ** _Also, this story is gonna a bit confusing, alright? In this, I'll be adding a lot of flashbacks as single chapters... you'll understand it once I publish those chapters and I'll explain in more detail._**

 ** _Summary: "Love is never too easy, it includes both pain and comfort..." Ash and Dawn's bond is more stronger than anything..but a sudden call from Dawn's childhood best friend, Serena changes everything. She starts to feel those emotions for Ash, she's not supposed to. What will become of Dawn and her relationship with Ash? Will she sacrifice her love for her best friend's sake? Will she break her ties with Ash, her only love? Or will she lose her friendship with Serena?_**

 ** _It's gonna contain Pearlshipping, slight Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping and anti-amourshipping._**

 ** _Oh and... I'm gonna make this story in Japanese version of schooling...or if you want then, I can change into our way of education... I've collected all sorts of information I needed to know about the Japanese schools... though, my way of schooling is entirely different from that. You all can tell me whether you want Japanese or normal way of schooling to understand._**

 ** _Damn, I should stop blabbering, right? I'm sure I'm stopping you from reading it, but it's just that, I thought I should give you brief detail about this storyline. Urgh! I'm seriously talking so much!_**

 ** _You can start reading it, now! And, for sure...this time! Uh...I hope you_** ** _all enjoy reading this chapter! ; )_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter - 1_**

 ** _Their Promise Of Love_**

"Ash, slow down!" Dawn yelled while holding onto her skirt and hair with either of her hands. She was riding on a motorbike with Ash driving it. She was seated behind him, both the legs on one side since she was wearing a skirt.

The raven-haired laughed, "Sorry, but this is necessary!" He raced it even more, causing Dawn to hold him, with her one hand.

"If you keep continuing this, then, I'll _never ever_ ride on this bike! Especially with you!" She shouted on top of the air, anger evident in her voice.

Ash chuckled, as he slowed down the speed. "Sorry, sorry. You looked really pissed off, which was _very_ ridiculous!" He laughed as he took a right turn.

She frowned, "Stop it." She couldn't help but place a hand at her heart, in relief. She had her bag on her lap, holding it with one arm while the other one was placed on his waist, holding it tight. "Just tell me when you're going to get your driving license. A car will be much more safer than this dumb bike!" She said, slightly irritated.

"If you're gonna say it that way, then I'd never need that thing!" He teased.

She pouted, "Ash!"

He nodded as he said, "Alright, alright. I'm giving the tests, weekly and I think I've passed it. I guess, I'll get it by next week or so."

 _"Of course,_ you'd pass," she shook his head at him. "You used to drive it even before you had turned eighteen."

He laughed, "Yeah."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You should never break rules. And be sure to drive that car safely, okay? _No_ rash driving."

"Alright. You and your lectures," he rolled his eyes at her. "We've reached the school, anyway," he said, still amused at her reactions. She didn't reply but nodded.

He stopped in front of their school gate, taking his motorbike into the parking lot. Dawn got off from it, while Ash parked it in a free space. After setting it up, he came to her, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go."

She nodded as they both started walking, inside the gate. The gate was a huge one with a large white board on the top, with _'Zenith Prestigious School'_ engraved on it in blue colour.

It was one of the top schools of Sinnoh. Only very capable students could get admission into this group of institutions. Most of the students attending those schools come from from rich families. Those students who can't get an admission into this school, their parents who hold high posts in the city pay up high amounts to get their children into the school.

Ash wrapped his arms behind his head as he said, "I'll drop you to your class." He was wearing the male uniform, which consisted of white button-up shirt with a navy blue blazer on top of it, the logo of its school imprinted on their right side of the chest, navy blue pants with a red coloured tie around the collar. Ash's tie was very loosely hanging, with his top collar button open and the blazer, unbuttoned.

"It's not _new,_ Ash," Dawn replied, in an obvious tone. She was wearing the female uniform. Her white shirt was buttoned up till the collar with the red tie tied around her collar, in its place, her blue blazer buttoned-up, very properly and her blue skirt reached till her mid-thighs. Her white socks reached just below her knees and black shoes. She had a badge of _'Female President'_ on the right side of her chest, just below the school logo. Her blue hair was let loose with bangs hanging on her forehead .

Slowly, Ash slipped his hand into Dawn's, to which the blunette blushed. One thing was sure that he was enjoying her reactions.

They walked into the school building and saw many students in the same uniforms. Some were gossiping, while some were making their way to their classes. Inside, there were three buildings which were placed like a half-rectangle. Straight ahead, it was block B which was for the secondary and senior secondary school, that is, the ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth graders. On it's right, it had the block A, which was for the primary school kids, which are of first to fourth grades. Then, on it's left, it had the block C, the sub-junior and junior school, that is, from fifth to eighth standards. All the three buildings were connected by bridge kind of thing. Each building had five floors.

In the centre of the three buildings, there was a rectangular shaped ground with tiled floor. In the middle of the place, a very styling white fountain was arranged. It was seemingly really attractive to look from outside.

At the backside, of all these buildings was the school playground. And a small cottage type room, where all the sport supplies were kept.

Ash walked the blunette to her class which was on the fifth floor. They both walked through the hallway, still holding hands. When they reached Dawn's class, he released her hand and waved at her, "See you, soon!"

"Ooh~ Look, Ash has come to drop his girlfriend, yet again!" Leaf teased, who was standing in the doorway with some other girls with her.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment as she looked down. She was surprised when Ash wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He said, "Yeah, so what? Feeling _jealous_ that your boyfriend didn't do the same for you?"

Leaf leaned to his face and said, "Nah, I'm good. It's just that...you look _very_ overprotective of your girl."

He scoffed, "Oh, please. What if I _am?_ I can't possibly let any other boy get near her, can I?"

Dawn decided to finally stop those two, she came in between those two, saying, "The bell has already rung, the teacher might come, anytime soon. So, Ash, go back to your class and Leaf, get inside the class."

"Oof, your presidency started!" Ash groaned.

She glared at him, "Go back to your class."

He shrugged, giving a peck on her cheeks and walked away. She blushed at his actions, as she entered the class. Leaf came to her and walked to her seat, which was in front of Dawn.

Leaf was wearing the same uniform as Dawn, but her blazer wasn't buttoned-up and the collar was left open. She wore ankle socks with black shoes. Her hair was also kept open with a small clip on her head. She asked, "Did you see May?"

"No, maybe she's in the boys' side, chatting with Drew?" The blunette shrugged.

There were separate sections for boys and girls. Either of them had three classes, each. Teachers and principal thought that if girls and boys are in the same class, they'd rather be distracted than concentrate in the class. They could meet during lunch break and after school ended. They did have some classes, together, though.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Sorry! I'm late!" May dashed into the class, with her hands on her knees, panting heavily. After some time, she looked around and asked, "The professor didn't come, yet?"

She was wearing only her white shirt with that tie, not bothering to out on her blazer. Her skirt was the of the same length as others and even she was wearing ankle socks. Her hair was tied in two pigtails with a blue bandana over her head.

Leaf shook her head. "Nope."

She sighed in relief as she made her way to her seat, which was next to Leaf. She said, "Ash said that the professor had come and I had to rush, here! That stupid lied! Just wait until I get my hands on him!" She grumbled as she cracked her knuckles.

The brunette said, "Hey, be quiet. Dawn might get angry!"

"Nope, I'm not. He should get punished for lying, so I don't mind what you do to him," she shrugged, focusing back on the novel in her hands.

Leaf said, in disbelief, "That's certainly _not_ how a girlfriend is supposed to be! Damn, I can't understand her." She slapped a hand on her forehead as she turned around, back in her seat.

Professor Juniper entered the class as she wished, "Good morning, girls!" With that she started teaching her subject, science, which was boring to a lot of girls, except some which included Dawn and Leaf.

* * *

Soon, it was the lunch break. Dawn, along with Leaf and May were going in the school ground to eat their lunch with the boys. On their way, they noticed two boys fighting with each other, punching and kicking, each other.

Dawn took a deep breath as she walked over to those boys, pushing past the crowd. As soon as went there, students began whispering. One of them said, "Looks like she is going to stop them!"

"Oh, damn! She is gonna end the drama!" Another one said.

Ignoring their comments, she walked to those two boys and half-yelled. "Stop it, both of you!" Those two quickly stopped when they heard her voice. She said, sternly, "This is not the place, where you're supposed to fight. This is a school, where you gain knowledge not a street, where you can fight like wild animals. Since, you both fought on the school grounds, your punishment is to clean your classroom, after school. Understood?"

They nodded as they muttered, "Yes."

There were many cases where the boys started fighting, and to resolve that problem, there was a new rule. The students who are found guilty are supposed to clean their classrooms, after class and if they get this punishment three times, already then they get suspended.

"Ooh! The prez handled it very easily, like always!" One girl to exclaimed, in awe.

Dawn sighed as two boys made their way back into the building, still glaring at each other. She walked back to where Leaf and May were. The bandana girl clapped her back, in appreciation, "Good job, prez!"

She winced, "Ouch!"

"Dawn, I can't believe that _even_ after learning karate, you can get hurt by _that!"_ Leaf exclaimed as she glanced at the two boys. "Those two seem like they are from eleventh grade, I guess."

The blunette frowned, "Let's find the boys. I wanna give Drew a piece of mind." She walked ahead of them, with an increased pace.

"Ah, she is just too strict!" May rolled her eyes as they sped up to walk alongside her.

* * *

Drew, Gary and Ash were sitting on the grass with their lunch boxes next to them, waiting for the girls. The brunette muttered, "Why are girls always late?" He was dressed the in the same style as Ash but, be didn't wear his blazer, remaining in his half-sleeved white shirt.

Ash said, "Hey, Drew. I see, some crowd gathered, there...I guess, you're supposed to go and check what's happening." He pointed in the right direction, where a group of students were crowded.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm sure Dawn will handle it," he replied, with a carefree attitude. He was wearing the uniform in the same way as Ash. He also had a badge of _'Male President'_ pinned below the logo on his blazer.

The brunette asked, biting on to his apple, "Are you sure? I bet she will be mad at you."

Just then, Dawn came to them with a furious expression on her face. "Drew." The chartreuse haired boy looked up to see the blunette standing above him. "What kind of president you are?! There was a fight going on between the boys, there and you were _chit-chatting,_ here?!"

"Why should I be worried when my sister's there?" He grinned, as he wrapped his arm around May, who had sat down next to him.

"Why, you?!" She sighed, "I don't know how you got elected as the male president." Just then, she was pulled by Ash, making her sit next to him.

Ash smiled, "Stop worrying about others. I'm the one you should have on your mind."

"Ah! Here goes Ash and his flirting!" Leaf teased as she sat down, next to her boyfriend, leaning on his shoulder.

The raven-haired shot her a look, "Oh, jealous, again? That Gary doesn't do the same with you?"

She countered, "Why would I be jealous! Gary is much more sweeter than you're."

They were about to get into an arguement, when Gary kept a hand around his girlfriend's mouth, saying, "Leaf, I'm hungry. Let me have my lunch."

She pouted as he removed his hands. "Alright."

The brunette smiled as he started eating his lunch, which was being fed by Leaf. Gary asked, "Are you all free after school?"

May and Ash nodded, "Yup, I am."

Leaf said, "I guess, I'm free, too."

Drew though about it before saying, "Uh... yeah."

Then, all the eyes turned to Dawn, who was quietly chewing onto her vegetable sandwich. She looked up and shook her head, "Nope. Not me."

"Why?!" The raven-haired groaned.

She sighed, "As you know, those guys who fought just now, has to clean the rooms and I have to keep an eye on them. Also, I have some paperwork to do." She narrowed her eyes at Drew, before saying, "Actually, Drew is supposed to stay with me...but, I'll handle it."

Her brother just gave her one of his sheepish grins. "Sorry, but _if_ you're staying alone, then, I'll accompany you."

Ash frowned, "Why did you ask, by the way?"

"I was thinking we all could hang out in the park. It's been a while since we had done that," the spiky-haired boy replied, casually.

Dawn said, "You all can go, without me. I'll join you, next time."

"But..." She gave Leaf a stern glare, to which she sighed, "Alright. But, make sure you're free, next time!" The blunette nodded.

Slowly, the raven-haired asked, "Dawn...you're going to be alone in the school with those boys?"

"No, the professors will be there in the faculty room," she replied.

"But isn't that on the ground floor? And their classrooms are on the third floor?" He interrogated, with a tiniest amount of concern in his eyes.

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

The others knew where he was getting at, as they eyed him, amused. He said, "Mm. Then, I guess, I'll stay with you, till you finish your work." She was about to protest but was interrupted by him. "It's final, don't even try to convince me."

The other four burst out in laugher. Gary teased, "What an overprotective boyfriend you are, Ashy boy!"

Ash narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't call me by that name. Besides, you would be, too if you knew that your girlfriend is going to be alone on one floor with two boys."

"Oh, yeah, Ashy boy?" The brunette teased, even further. Now, he was enjoying teasing him!

"Cut it out, gare bear!" He countered.

"What was that?!"

"Gare bear is gettin' angry~"

"Say that, again and I'm gonna make you pay."

"Let's see what a bear like you can do."

"You-"

"Stop it!" Dawn shouted as she glared at the two boys. "Stop acting like immature kids. You're all grown up, so atleast act like one."

They both smiled, sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Mm," she frowned as she got up and threw the packet in the nearby dustbin.

May wondered, "But, boys, don't you have football practice, today?"

Drew shook his head, "Nope, today our coach has some work to do and besides, we are in no mood to play football."

"Oh, look it's already time for the classes. I guess, the bell will ring in a few minutes or so," Leaf said as she glanced at the watch on her wrist.

Her boyfriend groaned, "Aw, damn! I really don't wanna go back to the class!"

At his words, the blunette glared at him, "Gary, I warn you not to skip your classes and waste your time, here."

He grumbled, "So much for having strict prez in our group."

"C'mon, let's go to our respective classes. I don't want anyone to be late," she said, pulling her boyfriend up by his arm.

Gary complained, "Man, you're such a drag!"

May rolled her eyes, "And that's the reason, you haven't gotten any detention for the past few months."

"Actually," the chartreuse-haired grinned as he wrapped an arm around the blunette's shoulder. "I'm very lucky to have such a wonderful sister like her! She saves lot of work for me!"

She felt a warm feeling in her heart, when he complimented her but decided to not show it. She narrowed her eyes, "If your flattering is over then, shall we get going to our classes?"

He smiled at her, warmly as he released her from his hold. "Sure."

Just then, Ash pulled her towards him, by grabbing her arm. He started pulling her while running towards the entrance. He turned around and waved, "Later!"

The rest of the gang stared at his retreating figure. May said, while shaking her head, "He is just too stupid."

Leaf and Drew nodded, agreeing with her. Gary smirked, "Ashy boy looks like he owns Dawn or something."

The bandana girl said, softly, "Actually, I guess I can understand him. He had to go through so much trouble to have her, afterall...so, it's kinda expected."

"Yeah," the green-eyed smiled, as wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer towards him. "I never thought she would actually accept feelings for him, but now that she has, I'm very happy."

"Ah, guys! Look at the time, it's almost five minutes since the bell had rung! Let's go, quickly! Or else Dawn won't leave us," Leaf exclaimed, while glancing at her watch and dragging the brunette by his ear, who was very unwilling to go back inside.

"Ouch! Leaf, it hurts!" He yelled in protest, holding her arm, in an attempt to get rid of her hold.

Drew commented, "They are such a unique pair of a couple!" With his eyes hoeing a glint of amusement, to which May giggled as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"We aren't so bad, ourselves, are we?" He joked.

"Of course, we aren't!"

* * *

The school had ended an hour ago, Ash and Dawn were seated in the student council room, doing the paperwork they had to. Those two were sitting on the chair, across the tables.

Ash leaned back on his chair, stretching his hands. He sighed, "How much more? It's more than an _hour_ since we started the work!"

She replied, with her eyes on the paper on the table with a red pen in her right hand, "I never asked you for help, did I? I knew that the work was so much, that's why I don't wanted you to waste your time on this. You can keep the work, aside."

He sat back, up straight, continuing on his work with a profound energy. He grinned, "No! I can handle this! No need to worry!"

She sighed as she looked up at him, "Ash, you don't have to push yourself. You can rest, if you want. I won't mind."

"No. I wanna finish this, quick and take you out, somewhere!" He said as he started filling he papers with such great speed.

"Huh? Where?" She cocked her head to the side, with a confused expression. "Where do you want to take me?"

He grinned, "It's a surprise!"

She frowned as she pouted, slightly. _"That's_ the thing I hate about you the most!"

He placed his arms on the table with his one palm resting under his chin. He said with admiration, "You know, you look so cute with that expression."

She blushed as she tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear, as she said, "T-thanks..." Ash couldn't help but stare at her and sigh, dreamily. Their eyes met and they found themselves, completely lost in it.

They were snapped out of their staring competition by the sliding of the door. They blushed as they turned their heads, to see the two junior boys standing in the doorway. One of them said, "We've completed our work."

"Yeah," the other one nodded.

Dawn shook off the blush from her face as she gave them a serious look. "Don't fight, again, alright?"

"We'll try not to," the first one shrugged.

"Good. You may go, now," she permitted as those boys nodded and went away. She turned to the bundle of papers, on the table as she sighed, "Let's finish this quick."

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

The two of them continued their work, trying to finish it, quickly. After what seemed like an hour, their work was completed.

"Finally!" Ash sprang up from his seat, in ecstasy as he pumped up his fist. He rushed to Dawn's side and started saying, "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go!"

She chuckled at his eagerness, "Ash. Let me at least keep these in the cupboard." She picked up the bundle of papers which were connected by a paperclip. She went to the cupboard as Ash opened the door and she placed them, neatly. She locked the cupboard and removed the keys.

 _"Now,_ can we go?" He asked, impatiently .

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah." They both exited the room, switched the lights off. After coming out, she locked the door, removing the keys and keeping it in her pocket.

They keys had to be kept with a responsible member of the Student Body Council . All the members had agreed that Dawn would be the one, taking care of it. She wanted Drew to be the one but he had denied. So, in the end, she was the one carrying it around.

Ash folded his hands behind his head, saying, "I'm so happy that our work is finally over!"

"Actually, I'm glad you were here with me...or else I would still be busy in that," she smiled at him as they both climbed down the stairs.

He flashed her a toothy smile and said, "It was my duty!" He glanced at the watch and exclaimed, "It's almost five! Wow, I didn't know that it was already sunset."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, time sure flies."

By the time, they had already exited the school gate and were making their way to the parking lot. Ash had gone to bring his motorbike, while she waited for him to come back. in just a few minutes, he had brought the vehicle in front of her.

"No, no, no! I'm _not_ going on this stupid bike with you as the driver! No way!" She shook her head with hands waving in front of her face, in complete denial.

He laughed as he climbed on the bike seat, starting the engine. "Actually, you'll have to! You don't have any other choice."

She frowned as she growled, "Why do you even bring this thing?!"

"To save our energy?" He replied, while checking the fuel. "Are you coming or not?" He raised an eyebrow, amused.

She stomped her feet, "Urgh! Fine!" She slowly, got on the seat, behind Ash, pulling her legs closer to each other. She placed the bag on her lap, holding it with the other arm, wrapped around his waist. "But, promise me that you _won't_ speed up!"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise." Ash couldn't help but smile , triumphantly to himself. In the last, she had to listen to him!

* * *

"You wanted to bring me, here?" Dawn asked, with eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Yep! It's really been a long time since we last came, here," the raven-haired replied, switching off the engine and taking his keys. He went next to her and grabbed her hand, asking, "Let's go, shall we?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

They went and sat down under their Sakura tree, which was blooming with a number of cherry blossoms. It was in a large park, down the lake. There was no public since it was not a place, where many people came.

They had found it, almost unintentionally and since then, it had been their little place. They would visit it, whenever they felt like it.

Dawn sat down with her back, leaning on the broad trunk of that tree, with her legs folded under her. Ash quickly laid down on the ground with his head on her lap.

"It feels so nostalgic," the blunette whispered, closing her eyes as she ran a hand through the ebony hair.

He nodded, "Mm. Brings back sweet memories!" A warm breeze brushed past their cheeks, swaying their hair.

Just then, they both felt a vibration. Dawn quickly took out her mobile from the pocket of her skirt. She unlocked the password and saw it was text message from Drew. She felt a smile creeping on her face.

Ash looked at her, intently as he sighed, "Is that a text from your _overprotective_ and _nosy_ big brother?"

"Hey!" She lightly hit him on his head, scolding him. "He's not nosy! He's my good, big brother! Besides," she smirked. "you're the same with May, aren't you?"

He grinned, "Yeah! You could say that!"

She shook her head at him, as she clicked the text. It displayed:

 _Dawn, is your work done? Where are you? With Ash? If you are then, tell that dumbass to drop you home, immediately! It's getting late! ~ 5:28 p.m._

She couldn't help but smile, widely at his concern. The raven-haired saw her smiling, brightly and snatched her mobile from her hand. "Sorry, but I'd like to have that!"

She gasped, "Ash!"

"What, dumbass, huh? Oh, so this is how he speaks to you about me...lemme check the other messages, too!" He started scrolling up to read their conversations.

With a frown, the blunette snatched back her device from his hand, saying, "It's bad manners to read others' messages."

He jerked up from his place, sitting up straight, across her. He smirked, "You're not 'others', you know."

"Uh-huh," she shook her head at him, amusedly, focusing her eyes back on the screen.

He saw her smiling, to herself while typing something. He groaned, "Hey, c'mon! Concentrate on _me_ rather than that _dumb_ mobile!"

She sighed, "Okay, okay." She clicked button, putting it at sleep and kept it back in her pocket. She looked up to him and said, "Speak up."

"Mm, you remember our first meeting, right?" He asked, with a glint of mischief.

She nodded, "Yeah, of course. It was the _most_ embarrassing moment of my entire life. How can I _not_ remember that! Why are you asking, by the way?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just asking," he replied, casually. Just then, a petal of cherry blossom fell on her nose, causing her a bit of discomfort. When she was about to take it off, Ash said, abruptly, "Wait!"

She asked as he held her arm. "Why?"

"I'll take it off," he said, as he brought his hand to her nose, brushing off the petal from there. Just then, he held her nose, causing her eyes to widen, flabbergasted.

"Ash! Let go!"

He laughed as he still held it, lightly, "Haha... I'm sorry! But... no! I..I can't! It's just that, you look too cute with that expression! Hahaha!"

She glared at him, "Hey!"

"Okay, I'll let go but at one condition," he grinned, mischievously.

The blunette sighed, "Hurry up and say! I'm not able to breathe!"

"Liar. I'm not even holding that tight," he shook his head at her exaggeration as he continued. "Mm, the condition is that you'll have to say 'I'm much more stupid than Ash' and done. I'll free your nose."

Her jaw dropped, "No way! I'll _never ever_ say that!"

"Really?" He asked as he tightened his hold on her nose, lightly.

She winced, "Ow, ow, ow! Alright, alright! I'll say!"

He loosened it, quickly, resisting the urge to chuckle at her actions. He said, "C'mon, say it. I'm waiting!"

"Fine," she heaved a deep breath. "I'm gonna say it, _only_ once. So, make sure to listen, properly."

He nodded as he leaned closer to her, "Hm.. I'm listening."

"A-hem," she cleared her throat as she shut her eyes. "I'm saying...'I'm much..more..s-stupid than Ash.'"

"Excellent!" He exclaimed, still not letting go of her nose.

She said, "Ash? You said you'd leave my nose."

He shook his head, "Nope. I'm not letting it go."

"Hey! That's cheating!" She pouted.

He laughed before, finally releasing his hold but grabbing her hand. He brought her skinny hand to his cheek, leaning into her touch and closing his eyes, with great pleasure. "I'm so glad that you are finally my girlfriend."

"Oh, Ash..." She stared at him with half-lidded eyes, softly. "We've been in a relationship for almost six months now."

"I know but, I'm still not grateful enough," he said.

Suddenly, a thought occurred in the blunette's mind as she slowly, said, "Ash...I want you to make a promise..."

He opened his eyes as he stared at her, with a raised eyebrow. "Promise? What kind of promise?"

Dawn took a deep breath and said, "Promise me that you'll be with me, _forever..._ Never leave me, alone."

He smiled as he leaned, closer to her face, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss. He stared into her sapphire eyes, lovingly. He said, as he released her hand, "...I don't know."

"Oh..w-what?!" She asked with eyes wide. "What did you say?!"

Ash laughed, "Of course! I'd agree on that one, stupid!" He hit her head, lightly.

She sighed a breath of relief. She brought her pinky up saying, "C'mon, promise me! Hurry up!"

He smiled at her as he brought up his pinky, and interwined it with hers. "I promise that I'll _never_ leave your side."

Dawn couldn't contain the smile of ecstasy, edging on her face. Ash interlocked his fingers with hers and brought the back of her palm to his heart. And with that, he leaned closer to her face, bringing hip lips down to her, connecting them. She closed her eyes and kissed him, back.

It was their seal of promise.

They pulled reluctantly as he murmured, staring into her eyes, "I love you, Dawn."

"I love you, too, Ash," she whispered, smiling at him. And after a few minutes of gazing, he pulled her into a kiss, again, hoping that it would never end.

...But, neither of them knew what was waiting for them, ahead...

* * *

 ** _Hash, done! So...what did you think of this chapter? Was it enough?_**

 ** _Mm, this is just the first chapter and I know_** ** _that it didn't have anything major but.. It's something which is necessary for the plot to process. Their promise holds a larger meaning than you actually think... Actually, the entire story depends on this promise! Hope you keep reading to know what it's future holds._**

 ** _Also, this story is gonna contain all kinds of genre, actually. Like... Romance, drama, humour, tragedy and pain/comfort._**

 ** _So, please do tell how you found this story, via review and PMs, of course! Be sure to leave one! ; )_**

 ** _Please, favourite, follow and review! Will be waiting for those!_**


	2. Amusement to the go!

_**'Sup, people!**_

 ** _Were you expecting a new chapter for this one? Were you? I'm hundred and one percent sure that you weren't! Actually, I was done with half of this chapter earlier but...since I was a lil' free, so I thought why not complete this chapter and post it. I bet you guys were were surprised! Lol!_**

 ** _You know what? I'm really excited for this series! I wanna type up so many chapters for this story' cause my mind is pretty full of ideas for this story! Damn, it's making me so excited to write the future chapters for this story! I hope even you guys will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! ; p_**

 ** _I haven't really told you their ages, have I? Even if I have, I'll inform it quickly. Except Dawn, everyone's eighteen. She is seventeen years; the reason will be mentioned in the future chaps!_**

 ** _*Oh and yeah. I have edited the previous chapter. Some people wanted it to be our way of schooling, right? So, I just made some editing there and if you don't remember the earlier chapter, go ahead and give it a read. So...all of them are in twelfth grade._**

 ** _And yeah, this chapter is really loooong! Around 7,347 words...I guess. It took me loads of efforts to come up with this one! And guys, thank you all of you for reviewing this story! I really enjoy reading your reviews! Fifteen reviews for just one chapter?! That was some amazing start! Hopefully, I'll receive fifteen this time as well...? Well, you guys will just have to cooperate! I love you all!_**

 ** _Go ahead and read! : D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter - 2 (part-2)_**

 ** _Amusement to the Go!_**

"I still think that we all should sit at home and have a group study rather than this excursion," Dawn said, narrowing her eyes. She was wearing a causal red button-up shirt, the top two buttons were open, with light blue jeans and brown ankle boots. She had a watch on her right wrist and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Since it was sunny outside, she wore a red Nike visor cap.

Gary groaned, "Damn… don't you think about _anything_ else but books?!"

"Well, yeah I do," she replied, casually.

He cocked an eyebrow at that, asking, "Really? What's that?"

She responded, "I think about my jobs… school duty… uh… then, about you all guys, and sometimes about Ash."

Ash asked, emphatically, " _Sometimes?_ " And then muttered, "I think about you all the time, though."

"What was that, Ashy-boy?" Gary teased.

"Just cut it out with that name," he replied plainly, looking outside the window with an annoyed look on his face.

Leaf said, "Poor Ash got hurt." She shook her head with mock sympathy.

Dawn cocked her head to the side cutely. "Wait… you mean, what I just said made Ash disappointed?" she said innocently.

"Yup!" Leaf nodded.

"No!" Ash exclaimed. "It didn't," he muttered with half-lidded eyes, still looking at them.

"C'mon, Ash, you won't die if you admit the truth!" Drew said, looking at him with narrowed eyes through the rear-view mirror.

The blunette said, with a pure, innocent look, "Ash, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ash looked at her and then slapped a hand on his eyes. " _Why_ the heck are you so cute?!" Then, he took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's all good. No need to worry!" He grinned.

Dawn looked at him, confused but smiled at his childish behavior. "Alright."

"Ahem." Drew cleared his throat, annoyed. "Maintain distance, will you?" He glared at Ash through the mirror, above his head.

Ash sighed. "Sorry, but not happening."

The chartreuse-haired boy's eyebrow twitched as he asked, through his gritted teeth, "Why _not?_ "

"Because she's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"You-"

He was interrupted by May. "C'mon, Drew. Don't be so overprotective. You wouldn't want anyone to stop you from romancing with your girlfriend, would you? So, chillax," she said with a huge smile.

"Right! And besides, if I start being the same like you for May, then you'd be just angry as me," he retorted.

"Ha! As if I'd allow you to be! And besides, I'm elder than ya, so you have no right for that," May stated with a dirty look on her face.

Ash scoffed, "Yeah, just two months elder."

"Whatever, but two months has _sixty_ days!" she countered.

"So, what? It isn't like you look older than me, anyway."

"Ash Ketchum! I'm gonna-"

"Chillax, guys!" Leaf intervened. "We're on a picnic, so don't argue, at least today!" Then, she muttered, "Though, I canunderstand that Ash _is_ really annoying."

"What was that?!" the raven-haired boy asked with narrowed eyes.

"See, here he goes again. Picking a fight, every chance he gets," Leaf said, shaking her head.

"You're such a-"

"Ash! Leaf! Will ya both keep quiet?! I'm tryin' to drive here!" Drew said, extremely irritated. They just turned away their heads.

"Since when did the prez become so strict, huh? Huh?" Gary teased, with eyes full of mischief.

"Grr, shut up," he grumbled.

Dawn said, "I think you all should really stop talking so loudly in the car because it's disturbing Drew. And since he's driving, his concentration should be on the road rather than your voices."

Drew muttered, "Is there anyone else beside her who's smart?"

"There you go, lecturing us," Gary said, sighing.

"Actually, she _does_ have a point," Ash defended.

"Ooh, Ash's defending his _girlfriend!_ " Leaf teased.

"Will you-"

"If you guys speak one more word then, I swear I'm gonna make you all cancel this trip and study," Dawn warned, irritated.

"What? Are you serious?!" Gary exclaimed.

She glared at him with a stern expression, saying, "I'm _dead_ serious." Looking at her expression, everyone in the car shut their mouths.

"This pair of brother and sister are just the same, threatening people whenever they want something," Ash muttered.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Did you say something?"

"Nope, _absolutely_ nothing!" He waved his hands in denial.

Just then, a huge gate appeared right before their eyes. Drew entered the car through the gate, parking in one of the slots. There were a large number of cars in the parking area, implying that there was going to be a huge crowd inside the park.

"Here we are! At the Sinnoh Amusement Park!" Leaf exclaimed as she got down the car. "Damn, it's been so long since I last came!" She was wearing an expression full of excitement.

She was wearing a casual baby pink top, which reached just below her mid-thigh, and black jeans. She had on black flip-flops and a white jacket on top of her shirt. Her hair was open, and she was wearing a black cap. She had put on a simple chain around her neck, and it had a water droplet pendant on it.

Gary quickly grabbed her hand as he said, "Stupid, we'd come here last year, too. I brought you here on your birthday, remember?"

He was wearing a yellow sleeveless t-shirt with a short sleeved white shirt on it and blue three-fourths pants. He had on a chain around his neck, which was similar to Leaf's. He had put on white sneakers.

"...Yeah, but not with a _group_ of friends! It was just the two of us!" she replied, shrugging.

"You mean, you didn't enjoy spending your time alone with me?"

Her eyes widened. "No! I didn't day that! I meant-"

"Don't sweat it. I was just kidding," he interrupted her, with a grin on his face, and started dragging her to the gate. Leaf was wearing an expression of the _"what the hell"_ type as she walked along with him.

Ash laughed. "Sometimes, I don't understand those two. I mean, at times, Gary dominates her, and sometimes, Leaf! Those two are weird."

He was wearing a three-fourths sleeve dark blue v-neck tee with light blue jeans and grey sneakers. He had a digital watch on his right wrist and a white cap with an 'A' over his messy raven-hair.

May nodded. "I think that goes for you two, as well!" she said, following the couple, along with Ash and the others.

Her dress was a casual sleeveless white t-shirt with red shorts, which reached her mid-thigh. Her figure was perfectly outlined by her outfit. Her hair was tied in two pigtails as usual, with a red bandana. She wore white sports shoe with red ankle socks.

He retorted, "You both are weird, too!"

"Don't start arguing, again," Dawn said, narrowing her eyes at them.

Drew nodded. "Yeah, let's enjoy rather than fighting."

He was wearing a normal, full-sleeved, black tee with some loose gray pants and white sneakers. His tee was folded to a have three-fourths sleeves. He had a watch and chained loose bracelets on his left wrist.

They all entered into park, where the guys paid the amount and got them tickets for entry. "I wanna enjoy the three main rides, today!" Ash exclaimed. "The roller coaster, haunted house, and the one and only, ferris wheel!" He grinned, thinking how he could romance with Dawn in those places, and how he could act as a knight in shining armor when she'll be scared.

"I'm with ya, dude!" Gary smirked as he wrapped an arm around Ash's shoulder. "I can't wait to see Leaf's scared expression!"

Then, Ash sighed. "But, I'm hundred and one percent sure that Dawn isn't scared of horror and ghosts."

"It's alright, just hold her hand till the end of the visit!" He winked.

"Hey, we were supposed to meet up with Paul and Misty, right?" May wondered.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah."

"Guys!" They all turned around to look at an orange-haired girl. She was dressed in simple black jeans shorts, which reached above her mid-thigh, and a sleeveless red t-shirt. She had put on a pair of white sneakers.

"Misty! And Paul, too!" May exclaimed, as a bright smile crept on her face.

"Heya! We had been here for a half hour or so!" she responded.

The purple-haired guy next to her nodded. "Yeah, we have been waiting for you guys." He was wearing a blue and white checkered button-up shirt, the sleeves folded until his elbows, and normal black jeans with blue sneakers.

Ash jumped next to Paul. "Dude, how was your trip to Johto? Had fun?"

Before he could reply, Misty chimed in, "Yup, more than anything!"

Just then, Gary wrapped an arm around the onix-eyed guy's shoulder before smirking. "Did have _that_ kind of fun? Living in a _hotel_ , all by _yourself! Hm?"_ he suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ash joined in as he wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulder, along with Gary. "Yeah, you can tell us, y'know? We're best friends, after all!"

Paul's vein popped out as he jabbed both of them in their stomach. "Shut up, assholes."

"Ow!" The two winced as they moved away from him. "That hurts!"

Drew laughed at the two. "Ha, good thing that I didn't join you two!"

Misty was blushing, after understanding what they were trying to imply. "Y-you idiots!" she yelled as she hit both of their heads.

"Damn, why are you both so violent?!" Gary said through his gritted teeth.

"You both do deserve that!" Leaf said, walking ahead of those two.

Gary muttered, "And here, I thought you were my girlfriend."

"I heard that!" she yelled back, and then she continued, "If I love you, it doesn't mean that I always have to be on _your_ side!" She stuck out her tongue at him, retorting.

He glared at her. "Traitor."

Drew rested his elbow on his shoulder and said, _"These_ are the side-effects of having girlfriends."

Ash smirked. "Actually, that goes just for you two," he said as he wrapped an arm around Dawn's shoulder.

The blunette brushed of his hand, saying, "I didn't allow you this much of freedom to touch me in a public place." She walked ahead of him, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Wha?" His jaw dropped as he stared at her back.

The chartreuse-haired boy snickered. "Oh, looks like you are in an even worse condition than us!"

Gary nodded as he laughed. "Pal, you're most welcome to join us!"

Ash glared at those two. "Shut up! Let's go!" With that, he walked ahead of those two, joining Paul on his way.

"Haha, he is a total douchebag!" The brunette smirked.

"So, are you," Drew replied nonchalantly as he walked away.

"As if you aren't!"

* * *

"So, are all of you ready to enter the spooky house?!" Drew yelled. The eight of them were standing in front of the ghost house. It was a huge wooden door, with a board saying "Spooky house" above it, in a very creepy font. And the walls next to it were painted in a deep fray colour with streaks of so-called blood flowing across it. Also, it was covered in a few bloody handprints, making it more ghostly.

"Yeah!" the boys and Misty cheered.

"You can hold onto my hand, if you're scared." The spiky-haired brunette winked at Leaf. She nodded. She wasn't really scared of anything, but spooky things just made her shiver. Even though she knew all these haunted house and all were fake, still… it just gave her the creeps.

Gary saw her sigh and decided to give her a charming smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you." Even if he was the biggest jerk in the world, he was still a tough guy and wasn't scared of anything like ghosts and stuff. Also, he was a reliable guy, that was for sure. That was the exact reason why she had fallen for him.

Ash turned to Dawn and said, "You too, I won't mind."

She stared at him blankly. "I'm not so sure about that." She just walked ahead of him, entering into the dense room.

He frowned. "Damn, why is she like that?! All the girls are so scared of haunted houses, so why is _she_ not? Why is she so _different_ from other girls?" he muttered. "But then, that's exactly why I love her." He sighed, following her into the building.

As soon as they entered, a skeleton fell right before them, which caused May and Leaf to scream. "Damn, that startled us!" Leaf exclaimed as she held onto May, who nodded.

Ash and Gary, who had watched them getting scared, started laughing at those two. "Haha, you are afraid of that lame skeleton?!" Ash snickered. "Damn, I knew coming here would be fun!"

May glared at him. "Shut up, we weren't scared. We were just startled by the sudden movement."

"Yeah, sure..."

It was quite dark with just red and green lights at some places, to add up the effect. As they continued to walk, a pumpkin face with lights in it appeared before them, making a creepy laughing sound.

Leaf shut her eyes tightly as she grabbed onto Dawn's arm, and May onto Drew. Gary was expecting his girlfriend to grab onto him, but, unfortunately, it didn't happen, to which he was little disappointed.

Misty and Paul were both totally unfazed by it. In fact, it seemed like Misty was enjoying even more than her boyfriend. "Ah, that's something tthat gives even more creepy vibes!"

"Actually, that was totally lame. Those are just some pumpkins with eyes and mouth cutouts on it. They were illuminated with red lights and just started making a stupid laughing sound in the background, to make it more scary but... honestly, that didn't make me even budge," Dawn explained with a serious face. She then turned to Leaf and May. "Don't be afraid of those, they are just normal pumpkins."

"Hey, Dawn!" Misty whined.

"What?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"You're ruining the fun!" Gary frowned.

She shrugged, not really caring. "Whatever."

Paul nodded. "Actually, everything is too old."

"I agree," Dawn said.

The spiky-haired brunette slapped a hand over his forehead, muttering, "Why did we have to come with such pair of ' _uninteresting'_ people?"

"What did you say?" Ash and Misty asked, simultaneously with their eyebrows raised and vicious smiles on their faces.

"Um... nothing!" he said as he walked ahead of the group.

May laughed. "Misty and Ash can get really scary when it comes to their loved ones."

"Mm," her boyfriend hummed. "I get like that, too, don't I?" He grinned.

She jabbed him on his stomach, lightly. "Geez, yeah." He just laughed in response.

* * *

"Damn, that would've been too amazing, if only a certain someone would've kept her treasure of knowledge with her," Gary said, flatly, narrowing his eyes.

The bluenette glared at him. "Yeah, which you seriously lack." The two humph-ed, turning their faces the other way.

Ash laughed, nervously. "Um… I think that we should now go for the roller coaster!"

"You bet!" Gary agreed with eyes sparkling, forgetting his annoyance.

Drew nodded. "This is the only thing I wait for when I come to these parks!"

"Me too!" Misty agreed.

"Yeah, this is the only thing that I find interesting," the purple-haired boy said, nodding. Even the most boring person would enjoy the rollercoaster.

"Then, let's go, shall we?!" Leaf cheered.

* * *

"That was _thrilling_ , wasn't it?" May asked, with a satisfied look on her face.

The others nodded. "It's a good thing that none of us are scared of heights, right?" Drew remarked, holding May's hand.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, or else we wouldn't have enjoyed like this!"

"Then, why don't we all go for another round?!" Gary suggested, with huge smile on his face. "It will be super fantastic!"

Misty shook her head. "No. Let's go on the next ride! I'd love to try the others as well!"

"Yeah, I agree with her," Paul said.

Gary glared at him as he muttered, "Ha, when do you _not_ agree with her?"

"Hey, let's get into the dashing cars!" Drew exclaimed. "What do you all say?"

"Yeah, sure," the bluenette said, as everyone nodded and followed Drew.

They all headed towards that section. Ash and Drew sat in the cars, along with their girlfriends and the others sat all by themselves. Once they all were ready, the manager of the ride pressed a button, starting the cars.

They all dashed each other's cars aggressively, enjoying every moment. Misty and Ash were the most crazy ones of all; they just kept on bumping, rather violently. Gary and Drew weren't any less than Misty and Ash, even they were doing a good job at seeking their revenge. Paul and Leaf were far calmer, but once they were dashed, they didn't back down until they got back at the one who had hit them. May was actually on Drew's side on taking the revenge. And Dawn… she was trying really very hard to not punch Ash, since she just kept bouncing on her seat, making her angry every second. Actually, it'd really be a wonder if she didn't fly out of her seat by the end of the ride. **(1)**

When their time was up, they all left the place. "Damn, that was so cool!" Ash yelled as he pumped up his fist, completely thrilled.

"I _know_ right!" The orange-haired girl grinned as she high-fived him.

Drew nodded. "Yeah! That was really awesome! Though, I feel like I have muscle cramp in my neck, due to those sudden jerks." He chuckled he rubbed his nape with his palm.

The spiky-haired brunette had a satisfied look on his face, as if he had won a competition or something. "I hit all of you twice or thrice! That was so ridiculous!"

"Oh, right. But, if I remember correctly, I hit you five times in a row!" Leaf said, sticking out her tongue.

Gary just ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you did 'cause I let you since you're my very precious girlfriend, right?" he said sweetly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She smirked. "Yeah, right."

May exclaimed, "I got a lot of jerks and pushes, though, but I enjoyed it a lot!"

The chartreuse-haired glanced at his sister, frowning. "Hey, Dawn? Why do you look like you wanna kill somebody?" he questioned, noticing the dreadful look on her face. Her face held a serious frown with her eyes twitching and fists clenched.

She didn't reply but simply glared at Ash, giving him a sudden chill. She grumbled, "I don't feel that well, so I'm taking a rest over there. You people can go ahead." With that, she walked away, taking heavy steps.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she so pissed?" Leaf wondered, staring at the bluenette's retreating figure with concern.

Misty glared at Ash. "Did you do something?"

He shook his head, frantically. "I didn't do anything... at least, I _think_."

Gary stood next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "By the way she glared at you, it surely has got something to do with you."

"W-what? I don't think I did anything that'd upset her!" he exclaimed, trying hard to figure out what was his mistake. "I swear!"

May said, "I think she didn't enjoy the cars just now… 'cause Ash was driving it pretty insanely, receiving a lots of jerks and pushes… it must've frustrated her?"

Drew nodded. "Mm. That might be the case or else she doesn't really have any reason to be angry. And I knew she was going to be mad by judging the looks on her face during that ride. She was really horrified and angry, y'know."

Ash gulped. "Damn. Why didn't I realise that sooner?"

"Dude, you're gonna get dumped!" Gary laughed as he patted the horrified boy next to him. "So, my condolences to your relationship."

Leaf stomped his foot, saying, "Shut up, Gary!" She glared at him, making him wince.

"Ow! Can't you be gentle?! Is _this_ your idea of love?!"

She ignored him and said to Ash, "You better ignore him."

He nodded as he sighed. "You guys go ahead. I'll go make up with her first and then meet up with you guys at the exit."

The others nodded as he walked in the same direction in which his girlfriend had gone off to. Gary couldn't help but say, "Looks like they are gonna have some romance, now!"

"Yeah, that's _bound_ to happen." Leaf laughed.

"Could you guys please not say those type of things in front of me? Especially when it's about those two?" Drew glared at them.

"Mm. Sure, the overprotective brother gets angry, right?" Misty teased.

He just grumbled in response and walked ahead of them. "Whatever."

They all laughed at his response before Gary said, "Since, he's going to spend some quality time with his girlfriend, then I might as well do the same thing." He grabbed Leaf's hand and took her away. "See y'all!"

"H-hey! Gary!" Leaf stammered, a little embarrassed.

"What? I listened to you the entire day and it's your chance to obey my orders!" He smirked.

"Alright..." She blushed as she followed him.

May smiled, looking at those two. She turned to the other two and smirked. "I don't mind if you both go and have some privacy, y'know."

"You better go to Drew, first," Paul said, motioning towards the green-haired guy. May gave a confused look to him, not particularly understanding what he was implying.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, it seems like he's enjoying chatting with the girls over there."

May frowned as she turned around and saw her boyfriend flashing his charming smile to the girls crowded near him. "That moron!" She walked with heavy steps to Drew.

The orange-haired girl laughed and then, turned to Paul. "Buy me something to eat!"

"You just finished your ice-cream."

"You're my boyfriend and you're supposed to make me happy," she said, seriously as she walked away. "And the only thing, that can make me happy is by fulfilling my wishes."

Paul sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Dawn was seated on one of the benches, leaning on the backrest. "Damn, my head hurts." She massaged her temples, hoping that the pain would go away. Just then, an ice-cream popped in front of her eyes.

"Here."

She didn't even need to look to know who it was since she knew his voice really well. She accepted the ice-cream and licked it, once. Then, she felt him sit next to her on the bench. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying with the rest of them?" she asked, leaning back on the backrest.

He replied, licking his ice-cream, "How could I leave you with that upset look on your face? I just had to come you! And y'know, I can see a lot of thugs around here and I don't want them hit on you." He glanced at her, saying, "Also, to apologize for making you so uneasy."

She couldn't help but sigh. "It's fine. No need to worry, I'm just overreacting. You don't need to apologize. And besides, I was just frustrated for some reason."

"So, it means you forgive me?!" he asked, eyes sparkled like little kid.

She nodded. "It wasn't even your mistake in the first place, so what should I forgive you for? And since there is nothing to say sorry for, then that means I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks! I love ya!" he yelled as he hugged her, still holding his ice-cream, which caused many people to glance in their way.

She blushed as she said, "H-hey, everyone's staring at us!"

"Mommy, look! Adult love!" a young boy shouted, pointing in their direction.

"Shh! Don't look!" his mom scolded as she took him away.

Dawn's embarrassment went out of control as she punched him away instinctively, making him land right on the ground. "Sorry!" she apologized when she realized her actions.

He replied with swirls in his eyes and body lying down on the ground. He showed her a thumbs up, trying to assure her that he was alright, "I'm good… no need to worry?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with Ferris wheels?" Ash questioned, concerned about her.

She glared at him. "I'm saying you this for the sixth time that I'm fine with that." When he was about to open his mouth, she interrupted, "If you ask that question, again… I swear I'll leave you alone, here and leave."

"Okay! I'm Sorry! I won't repeat!" he replied quickly, afraid that she'd really leave him and go away.

They were waiting for their turn in the line to get into the Ferris wheel. Ash couldn't help but feel excited that she was going to ride with him for the first time in that compartment. Just then, he looked down to see that Dawn had a red colour on her cheek. "Dawn, you don't have fever, do you?"

"No! It's just that… I'm kind of excited to ride on this with you," she whispered, completely embarrassed. She didn't want to look him in the eye so she just looked away, averting her eyes.

"Cuteness overloaded!" he exclaimed as he covered his face with his hands. "I must be really lucky to have you!"Just then, she squeezed his hand, really tightly, making him wince. "Oww!"

"Shh! People might be thinking that you're crazy if you keep doing actions like that!" she scolded with a frown. His face fell as he nodded.

"Yes, m'lady."

When it was their turn, they both sat down in one of the compartments. Dawn sat on one side and Ash on the opposite. He looked out of the window and complimented, "The view is awesome, isn't it?"

She nodded with a soft smile on her face. "Yeah." Somehow, the atmosphere was really calming since it was almost dusk and the scenery was… beyond perfect. The smooth sum rays were entering their room. "It feels so relaxed, here, to be out of that crowd. It's so refreshing."

"Mm. Really." He nodded with a grin. Just then, he got up and sat next to Dawn. She looked at him, surprised. "What? I just wanted to sit next to you."

"But this box will be out of balance! Go and sit, there!" She started pushing him, and since he was obviously more taller and stronger than her, he didn't even budge, but it was enough to make the cabin shake. Out of surprise, she caught his hand, tightly.

Ash was trying to stifle his laugh. He looked down at her face, she was completely flustered as she quickly let of his hand. "Haha, Dawn. Don't worry, I'm yours… you can hold me however you want."

Her head shot up in his direction. She had an astonished, embarrassed, and shy expression on her face. What was he saying? Her face flushed in a deep crimson colour. "Wh-what are y-you saying?!" she stuttered, backing away slightly.

Usually, she was the one who would scare him, but when he gets in _"that"_ mode, he would be the one scaring her. That mode was called _"Super-dominating Romantic Mode",_ where he would get so… charming? He would just talk to her in his seductive, husky tone, giving her chills. Then, he'd tease her to his heart's content… kind of like a sadist? And finally, would start getting into a really, _really_ romantic mood. He just starts kissing on her… head, cheek, lips and… neck, too, which usually resulted in Dawn's explosion.

Ash leaned forward and kept a hand behind her back, stopping her from moving back. "Hey, c'mon! Don't back away like this… I'll be hurt, y'know," he said in his slow and rough voice, in an attractive way.

She blushed even more and she could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest. He was really dangerous in that mode. She stammered, back, "C-cut it out." Well, it came out just more than a whisper.

"Damn, you look so adorable, right now," he said with a smile on his face. He looked like a complete sadist! But… he wasn't the type who would want to see her suffer, he just wanted to see her all embarrassed and flustered.

"St-stop it!" she squeaked as she covered her face with her slim hands. Ash smiled as he pulled away her hands and kissed right on her lips, taking her by surprise. She squeaked a little when she felt his lips on hers. He kept on kissing her, without moving away. Just when Dawn was at her limit, she pulled him away, lightly. Her face was completely red and her cheeks became hot.

He could taste her strawberry flavoured lip balm, which had gotten on his lips. "Damn, you have never applied this one before, have you?"

She wasn't ready to look him in his eyes, yet. "N-no, Cynthia gifted it to me, yesterday."

When he was about to lean and kiss once more, she put a hand over her lips. Her meter of reaching her limit was very high, right now. He smirked as he leaned forward and brought his lips to her neck. As soon as he pressed his lips on her hot neck, he knew that she was very close to her explosion. But, nonetheless, he continued.

Dawn gasped as he bit her skin. When was this ride going to end?!

"A-ash! Stop… I'm a-at my limit!" she exclaimed, not able to say words clearly. She felt really light-headed from all of his actions.

He moved back and took a chance to look at her. Her pale skin was covered with a shade of red, like some sort of cherry. She was breathing, heavily, trying to calm herself. Maybe… this was _too_ much for her. Also, she seemed like she could faint any moment.

He smiled, satisfied, as he said, "I feel so refreshed, now!"

She looked up at his carefree face. "Y-you're horrible!"

Just then, the doors of their cabin were opened by the controller. Ash got up from his seat, holding out a hand to his girlfriend. She accepted it since she knew that she wouldn't be able to walk with her wobbly legs. She exited the compartment, staggering, with swirls in her eyes. Her visor cap had fallen and Ash was holding onto it for her.

"Is the miss alright?" the man, who was the operator, asked Ash.

He stifled his laugh as he replied, "Yeah, she's just feeling dizzy. That's all!" The man nodded.

Ash walked Dawn away from the Ferris wheel and led her to a bench where she could take a rest. He made her sit on the seat and went away to get drinks, putting the cap on her head. She sat on her seat, still feeling as dizzy as ever.

"Here you go," the raven-haired boy said, handing her the orange juice. "This will make you sober up."

She drank one sip of the juice, which made her cool down. To get rid of the giddiness, she gulped down the entire bottle in one-go. When she completely recovered, she turned to glare at him. He was sipping his drink nonchalantly. She couldn't help but glare even hardly.

When he felt her eyes on him, he turned to look at her. "What?" He raised his eyebrows, casually, acting very innocent. "You don't like the drink?"

Her eyes twitched in anger as she said, through her gritted teeth, "No, the drink is pretty good but… what I don't like is… _you."_ She pointed her thin index finger at him.

"Aw, you want me to do _that,_ again?" he asked, with a mischievous smile.

"No!" she replied instantly.

"I'm hurt."

"Be hurt, I don't care," she huffed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, _very_."

"Okay, then if you don't forgive me... I'll do that to you, again."

"No, no, no!"

"Then, am I forgiven?"

"...Yeah."

"Mm, good," he said, with a victorious smile. "C'mon, let's go." He stood up, letting out his hand for her, which she grabbed onto.

As she got up from his seat, she muttered, "How the heck does he get so bold at times like these? When he is usually very… goofy and foolish."

"Hmm? Did you say something? I didn't quite hear." Ash raised his eyebrows, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "No, nothing."

He nodded as he led her to a cotton candy stall. "You want some?" Just when she about to reply, he interjected, "Even if you say no, I'm going to buy it for you."

"Then, why even bother asking?" she mumbled to herself.

The raven-haired boy quickly handed the vendor the amount and took two cotton candy sticks. "Here you go." He handed Dawn hers and took one for himself.

By the time, they finished eating it, they were standing before a huge tent. The blunette wondered, "What is in there?"

In response, Ash grinned, replying, "Then, we'll just have to check it out!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance, where they saw the rest of their gang. "Why are you guys here? I thought we were gonna meet at the entrance?" he questioned as those two joined them.

"Oh, you both are here, too?" May asked as they all turned around.

Misty nodded. "Actually, we all were going to meet at the exit but… coincidentally, we all gathered here."

"Yeah," Drew said. "Guess we all were curious to know the amount of truth in this fortune telling booth."

"It's gonna be meaningless, because there is now way someone can possibly predict the future," the bluenette said casually.

Gary groaned, "Oh, c'mon! Don't spoil the excitement!"

"Stop arguing. If you want to know your fortune, Then, hurry up," Paul said, irritated. The others nodded, agreeing with him. The eight of them entered the tent to see there was a woman sitting on a huge seat with a globe in front of her. Since it was almost time to leave, not many people were there.

"You all can come one by one," that woman said. "I'm Sabrina, if you're curious."

They nodded as they stood at distance, where they could at least hear the woman. "Who's going first?" Ash asked, looking at them.

"Me! Me!" Leaf chimed in. She quickly grabbed Gary's hand and dragged him with her.

"Woah! Slow down, will ya?!"

When those two were standing in front of Sabrina, she asked, "Lovers? You want me to tell you about both of your relationship?" Those two nodded. "Mm." She closed her eyes and chanted something on the globe.

"Y'know, it says that… she is the only one who can see the images in that globe!" May said, excitedly.

Dawn replied, bluntly, "It proves even more that she is fake."

"It's fine if you don't believe but atleast, hear it out, okay?" Drew smiled, warmly at his younger sister, making her nod.

"What does it say?" Leaf asked, very excitedly.

"Mm… your relationship will go smoothly, but you have to keep your boyfriend in check or else he might be… you know what I'm saying, right?" she responded, seriously.

Gary's eyes bulged out. "What are you saying?! If it's like that, she might not even allow me to go to parties! Heck, even take a glance at hot girls!"

"That's right, Mr. Oak! You're prohibited to see any girl, except me and our friends!" she said, sternly as she grabbed his hand and took him to the gang.

"Yay… Gary's gonna die soon!" Drew snickered.

"Shut up," he said, through his gritted teeth, glaring at her. "I _knew_ coming here would make me lose something."

"Who's next?"

"I'll try it out!" Misty said, grabbing Paul's hand as those walked to that woman.

"It seems like your relationship will be alright since your bonds have gotten closer than before," she said with a smile. Misty and Paul's eyes widened, astonished as a light blush tinted on their faces. "Mm. You both will be okay as long as you maintain trust in each other."

They bowed to show respect. "Thank you." They came to their friends side with proud and happy looks on their faces.

When they returned, Gary jabbed his elbow in Paul's stomach. "That means you've definitely done it, right?!" he teased him with a smirk. While, Drew and Ash were throwing dirty looks at him.

"Bastards, if you want to have a happy life with your girlfriends then, stop making those faces… Or else I won't leave your handsome faces presentable," the purple-haired boy said through his clenched teeth.

May winked at Misty, while slapping a hand on her back. "Tell us the details, later, 'kay?!" The orange-haired girl nodded shyly.

Leaf grinned. "Yeah!"

"Ahem," Dawn cleared her throat. "Will you guys stop being so immature?" They all kept quiet and looked down. "Drew and May, if you're going, then hurry up, 'cause it's getting late."

Those two nodded and went off. Ash frowned. "We should've gone before them!" In response, she just glared at him, making his mouth shut. "She is so strict," he muttered.

"What does this magic globe say about us, ma'am?" May asked, politely.

Sabrina glanced at the globe and replied, "You both fought a lot before because of a certain someone, right?" Those two nodded. "Hmm. You both will get involved in some small arguments, but nothing major. So, don't worry."

"Just this much?" Drew blurted. May, quickly, dragged him away, saying a 'thanks' on the way. "Wait! How does she know?! That we used to fight a lot!" he asked her in a whisper.

"She doesn't predict someone's future for nothing, y'know?" She shrugged.

"But, still…," he said, trailing off.

"Shut up! Be grateful that nothing major will happen to us!" she scolded, making him shut his mouth.

As soon as they joined the gang, Ash yelled, "Dawn, let's go, quickly!" He grabbed her hand and rushed to Sabrina. "Please, tell us about our relationship!"

"Ash, be patient," Dawn said.

Sabrina nodded. After a few seconds, she frowned. "Are you sure you want to know your fortune?" Ash nodded, continuously. "Fine. It seems like… your relationship is going to go… downhill from here."

"What?!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed.

"Yes. A sudden entry of a girl into your daily lives will destroy your bonds, amd it might break you apart." All of them stared her, surprised. "And you, blue hair." she pointed at Dawn and said. "You have to make sure that you don't do anything stupid while thinking good for someone else… and don't make decisions selflessly. If you do that, then you're going to be the reason for your break up. Keep that in mind. Also, don't let any girl get closer to your boyfriend, be it anyone."

Dawn looked at her, expressionless, while Ash was more than shocked.

She continued, "In simple words, treasure your relationship and don't let anyone get in the way or else a huge storm might brew up, filled with only sadness and worry. You'll just have to believe in your feeling of love and not of someone else's. Do keep that in mind, blue-haired young lady."

It took some time for them to process what she was saying. Dawn was the first one to recover, she sighed and bowed. "Thank you." Ash nodded and did the same.

* * *

They all were silent as they exited the tent. Ash was walking with Dawn, side by side. "Hey, she said everyone's future was good! But only ours was… depressing!"

She replied, casually, "Just ignore her for now."

"But, there's no way I can ignore that! Especially, things that involve you and our relationship!" he exclaimed. He turned to face her. "Dawn… I can't get over the thought that you might leave me someday."

She looked straight at him. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side."

Then, there was again, an awkward silence among them. She couldn't help but walk ahead of him, leaving him quiet. The others were getting worried about their actions.

Ash, who was quiet, asked, breaking the silence, "Dawn? What...do you think? Was it the truth?" He knew he already asked this type of question, but he just couldn't believe the things that Sabrina said.

Dawn halted. Now, everyone's eyes were onp her. "Look, Ash. I don't really believe in that stuff. It doesn't really makes any sense. So, even you don't have to look so distressed. No one can predict the future, we can just depend on time and our fate to know what might happen to us." She turned around and faced him. "No need to worry, right?"

He looked hesitant but when he saw that warm smile on her face. He couldn't help but return the smile, nodding. "Yeah, no need to worry! As long as we are together and trust each other; nothing will happen to us, right?!"

The others heaved a sigh in relief. At least, there was no more awkwardness in the atmosphere. Dawn nodded. "Hmm!"

Ash couldn't help but dash towards her and press his lips against hers. She was surprised by his sudden actions but soon, relaxed. The kiss comforted them that they both were going to stand for each other and never leave each other's side.

When the kiss was getting longer than expected, Drew quickly went to them and pulled Dawn away from Ash. "C'mon, stop doing that in front of me! You can do it anytime and anywhere but as long as I'm not with you!" he exclaimed.

The others couldn't help but start laughing. Both of the lovebirds were embarrassed to the core. Ash yelled, "Moron! I have more right on her than you! Since she loves me in a romantic way and has desires which can be only fulfilled by _me_ , her boyfriend and not you, brother!"

"Point," Leaf agreed.

"Leaf!" everyone shouted, except for Ash.

"What? Ash is right."

"Let's drop the topic, please," Dawn said, facepalming. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at his words.

Drew pointed. "Hey, Gary! Look, there's a girl! She's hot, isn't she?"

He looked around, frantically. "Where? Where?"

"Here." He turned around, only for his face to meet with a fist. The others started to laugh, while Drew high-fived Ash.

"Good job, Leaf!"

"Ow! My pretty face!"

"Serves you right."

"Screw you, Drew!"

* * *

 ** _Hahaha, wasn't the last part funny? I felt like it, though. Gary is just like his usual self! Checking out girls at every chance he gets and Leaf just had to punch him! I felt it was just so like her! ; p_**

 _ **And...what's this mystery behind Ash and Dawn's fortune? Haha, I know it seems totally lame but I just had to add that...'cause my instincts said so..? For some reason, I felt like it would help in continuing the plotline. I know you've all figured it out, I mean, the fortune..where it was relating to.**_

 _ **(1) Actually, when I had gone to an amusement park for my excursion from school with my friends in tenth grade, I sat in that ride for almost four times, repeatedly without any break! Though, I had a high fever, I still went there...but, it was fun as hell! I was like seriously getting dashed and dashing others! The most hilarious part was when I like idiot had lost control over that car and hit it on the wall, then all of friends came and dashed me from behind, trapping me! I was like "what the hell, dude" and the jerk I got from that time was enough to restrain my neck movements, for a week! And just like Dawn, I was pretty frustrated, too but when I think back of that time, I end up laughing my head off! I'm pretty much inspired from my own experiences...**_

 ** _Guys, let me inform you...that moment between Ash and Dawn in the Ferris wheel, just came out in flow after I read "Satisfaction brought it back (a ShinichixRan story) by hislips. I don't know what the heck was wrong with me when I was writing that scene! But...as much as I understood...it wasn't that much of an echhi scene, so it was pretty good, right?_**

 ** _Oh, yes. About that Sabrina, I don't really know how she looks but i just read in some fanfic that she was some psychic type of female, so I just decided to go with that name. Since I felt really lazy, googling and checking out her appearance and blah, blah._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Favourite, follow, review and recommend other pearlshippers to read this story! Remember, fifteen reviews for this chapter!_**

 ** _Later, then! ; )_**


	3. FB1: A Weird Start!

_**Heya, peeps!**_

 _ **How you all doing! It's been a very long time since I updated this chapter, didn't it? I know, it definitely did! ; p**_

 ** _Ah, you might need somw explanation for this chapter. *Ahem* I'll start...you see, I already told you that this story was going to be a little different from the others, right? So, yeah! ...This chapter is a flashback! Actually, I wanted to focus on Ash and Dawn's both stories, as in, before and after being ij a relationship...the flashback is about how they become a couple and the current time focuses on how they are as a couple! You get it, don't you? Hopefully, you do. _**

**_And...umm...there won't be regular flashbacks, for instance, I already posted two chapters on their current lives and now, the third chapter is a flashback. I may write the next chapter about the flashback or about the current time. The flashbacks won't be fixed! They may pop up, anytime between the story! And no need to worry, I'll mention in the chapter name, that it is a flashback, by the abbreviation "FB", alright?_**

 ** _Now, that's clear. I hope you won't find it confusing, anymore and just enjoy! ; p_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter - 3**_

 _ **FB1: A Weird Start!**_

"Aah, it feels so nostalgic...being back in Sunnyshore city," a sixteen year old, raven-haired boy said, breathing in deeply.

He was weating a black, three-fourth sleeved, V-neck t-shirt with an unzipped red jacket and midnight black denim jeans. To match with his attire, he wore red sneakers and on his head, a red cap with some white coloured circle on it.

He was strolling around in the city, searching for a certain place. "Damn, _where_ was it, again?" He muttered to himself, looking around. Just then, he saw the road that was definitely going to lead him to his destination. "Ha! I remember the way, now!" He grinned as he ran down the path.

After a few minutes, he had entered a place with infinite number of cherry blossom trees. And to his luck, they had bloomed just a week ago. The scenery seemed behind prefect. He was surrounded by those light pink trees and the sakura petals flowing along the direction of the wind. Even the ground seemed to be covered with the beautiful petals.

"Good thing, I found this place. But, now... where is that tree?" he whispered. He glanced around and noticed a small cross mark on one of the cherry blossom trees. His eyes brightened as he grinned. "That's the one!"

He dashed towards that huge tree and smiled as he touched it's bark. "It's been an year or so, hasn't it?" He couldn't help but feel relaxed in such an enticing atmosphere. Without even a second thought, he laid down on the pink flower bed, folding his arm behind his head. "I feel really sleepy, now..."

* * *

After an hour or so, half-asleep Ash felt someone playing with his hair. He couldn't help but enjoy the soft and soothing touch. He purred in delight and a smile crept on his face. After a few seconds, he was fully awake and he slowly opened his eyes to see a girl with soft blue hair, sleeping soundly. She was leaning against the wooden stem of the tree.

She was wearing a causal loose, white button-up, full-sleeved shirt with a high-waisted maroon coloured long skirt. She didn't have any accessories on, which made her seem quite... natural. her blue hair fell on her shoulders, looking as silky and smooth as ever. She looked... _angelic._

His eyes widened when he realized that she was the one who was caressing his hair. "Wait... do I know her?" he asked himself, utterly surprised yet confused. "And why the heck is she touching my hair so casually?!"

Just then, her eyes sputtered open. She seemed a little drowsy as she rubbed her eyes, lightly. "...Mm?" When her eyes landed on the person next to her legs and where her hand was, her eyes widened and gulped. Quickly, she yanked her hand away from his dark, silky hair.

Before Ash could ask anything, she sprang up from her place and dashed away, as quick as she could. "Whoa! Wait!" he yelled, sitting upright. "Hey!" He frowned. "What was that about?" He ran a hand though his hair, lazily. "Who was she? ...I don't remember meeting her, before. Might be some weirdo." He shrugged.

Just then, his mobile rang. He took out his mobile from his jeans pocket and looked at caller name. "Drew." He swiped the green calling button, connecting the call. "...Hey!"

" _Dude, why do you sound so sluggish? Did you just wake up or what?"_ The sound came from the other side of the mobile.

He yawned as he nodded. "Yeah... I felt like sleeping, so I took a nap."

" _Just so like you_!" He chuckled. " _Anyway, when are you joining the school? Tomorrow?_ "

The raven-haired laid down on the ground, again, while replying, "I guess, I will."

He said, _"Alright, then, I'm hanging up."_

"Wait... you called me just for that?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Drew replied, " _Yeah? Or why else would I call you? You're not my girlfriend or someone I should call you without any reason, are you?"_

He shook his head. "I'm hanging up." Before he could even hear his reply, he hung up. "That cabbage head speaks right to the point," he muttered as he put his phone aside. He stared up at the pink-colored bushy tree. For some reason, his mind wandered off to that blunette.

"Just who _was_ that girl?"

* * *

"Hey... isn't that Ash?"

"As in _Ash Ketchum_?"

"Oh, look! Ash Ketchum is back!"

"Yay! He's changed so much!"

"Mm, but looks as _hot_ as ever!"

"Eeeek, I still have a crush on him!"

"Why did he return?!"

"Uh... who is he?"

"He studied in this school till his junior high but then, for some reason he transferred to some other school in Kanto for his ninth grade. But now, he has returned for his garde eleven! Ah, I'm so lucky that I'll get to see his face, from now on! Aaah! It feels like heaven!"

"Mm! He was extremely popular! He was the ace soccer player of our school and pretty good in studies as well! He had all the looks of hero, charming everyone with his toothy grin! Also, he's one of the _'Four Princes'_ of our grade! Isn't he cool?!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Usually, he's very serious and cold, but when he's with his friends, he becomes a completely different person! He laughs only when he's with them!"

"As for his love life, many girls have confessed to him, but he turned all of them down. As far as we know, it seems like he didn't have any girlfriend. Damn, what's the use of all those looks when you don't want a girlfriend!"

"Uh-huh! It's so true... he's _really_ hot!"

The ebony-haired boy was walking in the school grounds. He was dressed in his uniform: a full-sleeved button-up shirt, and on top of it an unbuttoned navy blue blazer, and blue pants with black shoes and white socks. He had left his collar button open and tied a red coloured tie, loosely around the collar. He wanted to wear a cap, but decided against it. He held his sling black over his left shoulder with his left hand.

"Damn, I didn't expect myself to be the centre of attraction as soon as I'd enter the school gates," he muttered to himself. "I knew I shouldn't have joined the school after two months of it's reopening!" Then, he sighed, irritatingly. "First of all, I couldn't sleep yesterday all night due to that weird girl and when I come here, there are making a fuss! _Damnit_!"

Just then, someone came and wrapped his arm around him. "Sup, Ashy-boy! Why do you look so frustrated?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna ignore that dumb nickname. As for your question, they are annoying me." He looked around him and asked, "Where's Paul and Drew?" He was in the same uniform as him, but he wasn't wearing his blazer.

"They're on their way," he replied. Then, he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, "So, how do you feel being here with me, again?"

He blurted, "Annoyed."

Gary smirked. "Looks like your attitude changed after going to that Kanto school, huh? You've become more mature and cold... where's that immature idiotic kid?!"

"Hey! I was _never_ an immature kid!" He exclaimed.

"Welcome back, immature Ash."

"Darn."

"Looks like you're mature for others but not when you're with us!"

"Shut up, _porcupine_!"

" _You_ shut your mouth!"

"You shut-" Those two were interupted when they were on hit on their heads, making them yell in unison, "Ow!"

"Idiots."

They turned around to see the one who hit them and it was none other than Paul, with Drew standing next to him. "How you doing, Ash?" Drew beamed.

"Oh, hey!" he greeted back. The two were wearing the same uniform as him. "Where were you guys?" He did a fist bump with both of them, while asking.

Drew replied, "Actually, we were in the class but the girls were staring the hell out of us!"

Paul continued, "To get rid of that horrible feeling, we got out of the class and came here. And that's when we saw you morons yelling."

Ash and Gary couldn't help but laugh at their misfortune. When the two glared hard at them, they tried to stop laughing, while saying, "Sorry! Can't help it!"

Once the raven-haired boy had control over his laugh, he asked, "By the way, which class am I in?"

"The principle sir had called me for that very reason, earlier, knowing that you'd _definitely_ not come to visit him. He said that you'll be in the same class as us," Drew responded.

He sighed in relief. "That's good. Then, shall we get to the class?" The others nodded. "Which floor is it?"

"The second floor."

"Race y'all! Let's see who reaches the class first!"

* * *

"Remember to do your math homework by tomorrow or else you will receive a punishment to stay back after school and help me in my work!"

Ash sighed. "Finally, it's lunch!" He stretched his hands as he turned around to look at Paul, who's seat was behind him. Their seats were near the window, from where they could see the play ground.

"Hm," the purple-haired boy nodded. Just then, Gary and Drew also made their way to the place where Ash was seated.

The raven-haired asked, "Are we still eating at the roof?"

"Hell, yeah!" Gary exclaimed.

With that, the four of them exited the classroom, everyone staring at them. They were the most popular boys of the entire school, even more than their seniors, and were named the "Four Princes" of their school. Since Ash had returned, their gang had been completed. All the girls in the school admired them, and the boys respected their status, since none of them were the type to fight without any reason. Also, the Princes didn't look down upon anyone, which made them even more popular.

Their nature just attracted people, unintentionally. They were a trouble to the teachers but still everyone favoured them. The four shined the most brightly out of all the students.

"Damn, when the heck are you confessing to him?!" an orange-haired girl screeched as she shook her best friend by the collar.

"Misty, there's no way in hell I'm confessing to him! He should be the one to propose me! Just for that guy, I'm not letting my ego down!" Leaf declared, crossing her arms. Both the girls were dressed in the school uniform but Misty had wrapped her blazer around her waist, remaining in her full-sleeved shirt.

She said, sarcastically, "Sure. Out of _all_ the beautiful girls in the school, he'd come and propose _you,_ right?" She whacked the brunette on her head, an eyebrow twitching. "Moron! If you're an egotistic lady, then he's got to be the top most narcissistic boy of the entire world! He has never confessed to a single girl, till now!"

Leaf sighed. "C'mon, even if he's a self-centred jerk, I don't care. I will make sure he proposes to me!" She smirked.

"Fine," she said. "Your wish. Do whatever you like."

"Yeah, let's have our lunch, in the school park. I'm really hungry," Leaf admitted.

Misty nodded. "Yeah."

"By the way, how's your progress with Paul? I mean, you still like that guy, right?"

"Wait, didn't I tell you? That I'm already dating him?" Misty looked at her, confused.

Leaf's eyes widened as she stared at him, blankly, completely speechless.

"...No!? Since when?!"

* * *

The four of them were now seated on the terrace, having their lunches. "Are you still living in your apartment?" Drew asked Ash.

He nodded, chewing a riceball. "Yeah."

Just then, Gary put an arm over his shoulder as he smirked, teasing, "Got yourself any girlfriend? Since you are ever so popular with girls!"

"Nope, not interested in girls. You all already know that I don't like girls who act too girly, right? And unfortunately, there were a bunch of those in that freaking school," he replied, bluntly. Then, a mischievous grin appeared on his face as he asked, "Does Gary still like that brown-haired girl? Have you found who she is?"

He blushed as he yelled, "Damn! Shut your mouth!" He jumped next to his side and pulled his tie, embarrassed .

Drew smirked as he said, "Yeah, he's madly in love with her yet he dates other girls, in a hope that she'd be one of them!"

Paul nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't have anything but her hair tie. Who would have thought that Gary would be the type to fall in love at first sight?"

"I know, right!" Ash laughed as he tried to free himself from the crazy brunette.

"Shut up, bastards!" Gary shouted, embarrassed. To change the topic, he turned to Paul. "By the way, how's your love life?"

"I'm dating a girl, already."

"..." The three of them stared at him, blankly with eyes turned into small dots.

"...What did you say?" Drew asked, still processing what his friend has said.

Paul sighed. "Do I really need to repeat myself?"

Ash's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at him. "Don't tell me it's that hitler, Misty! She used to rule on us and hit us during the middle school! Damn, she was like a strict elder sister!"

"What did you just call her?" He threatened as he glared at him.

Gary smirked. "Paul's getting angry over his girlfriend~"

When Paul was about to hit him, Drew ignored it and asked, "When did you start dating her?"

He replied nonchalantly, "Before this academic year started, that is, fof two and a half months."

"Aha! That's the reason why he couldn't hang out with us on weekends and during holidays!" the brunette accused. "Damn, who knew even Paul was of that kind!"

The chartreuse-haired asked through his clenched teeth, "Then why the heck didn't you tell us, you asshole?!"

He shrugged. "You didn't ask. And besides, I thought it wasn't an important detail."

"Bastard, that's one of the _most_ important detail!" Ash glared at him.

"Now, that you all know, there's nothing else, right?" Paul shrugged, again. "Now, it's Drew's chance." Everyone turned to look at the green-haired guy.

He sweatdropped. "Uh... I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Are you sure?" Gary teased, only to be hit by him on the head. "That hurts, damnit!" He yelled.

"Hey, that's Misty, right?" The three turned to look at Ash, who was leaning on the railing and pointing at someone. They stood up and went next to him, curious.

Drew nodded. "Oh, yeah. That's her." Then, he turned to Paul, teasing, "Won't you wave at your girlfriend?"

He responded, "No. It'd make her feel uneasy."

Ash squinted his eyes as he said, "That's... Leaf, right?" He pointed at the two girls who were sitting in the grass and having their lunch, while laughing and giggling.

"Yeah, who else could it be?" Gary said, with his half-lidded eyes, looking completely annoyed.

Ash looked at him, as he chuckled. "Is he still on bad terms with her?"

Drew nodded. "What do you expect?"

"What? It's not my fault that she's so grumpy," the brunette said, with careless look.

The ebony-haired shook his head. "Some things can never change."

"Anyway, let's go back to class. What if someone comes?" Drew asked, as the others nodded as they all took their belongings and went out the roof door. They all climbed downstairs and was walking in their class' direction when Ash stopped, causing the others looked at him, confused.

"You guys go ahead. I wanna walk around a little," he said as the others nodded.

He ran a hand through his hair, tired. His actions caused him to remember yesterday's incident. That blue-haired girl sure was troubling him, to the core. Every time, out of nowhere, she'd appear in her mind.

 _Who was she? And... why did she do that?! I really wanna ask her that..._

He was walking down the hallway. "Damn, they changed all the classes!" Just then, he looked up to se the same blunette from yesterday. His eyes widened as he halted, staring at her.

She was wearing the female dress code. A navy blue full-sleeved blazer with all her buttons closed, a white button-up shirt underneath, tie tied around her collar pretty neatly and navy blue skirt, which reached just above her knees with white stockings underneath, not revealing her legs and black shoes. Her hair were a deep shade of blue, straight hair, falling on her shoulders. She didn't put any clip or accessory. She looked pretty plain.

 _She's from the same school as me?!_ he _t_ hought, still shocked. _Yeah! That's It! I'll ask her why she did that and my uneasiness will be over._

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? Looks like AK has returned!"

"Eep! I'm so excited! He was my first love, y'know!"

"Uh-huh! Ash is really like a royal heir! Ahhh, makes me want to date him! I wish he'd accept girls, just like Gary!"

"That's the only flaw! He does not accept a girl's proposal!"

"But, I still think Paul's the coolest! He is just too... cold! I really love him!"

"No, in my opinion, Gary is the hottest! He has looks to die for! And besides, his playboy nature makes him really cool!"

"For me, Drew works the best! He is too caring and sweet!"

 _These dumb girls of my class have no job except talk about boys all day. And them, having a crush on Drew is even more annoying. No one can be a perfect match for him._ She shook her head. _I really should get out of this class, for now._

A blunette sighed as she stood up from her seat. _I forgot my lunch, again._ She really couldn't stand the girls gossiping around her. She made her way to the exit as she walked in the hallway, feeling a little dizzy.

There was no one in the corridor, since most of the girls had gone to the ground to meet up qith their boyfriends. She walked in the hallway, which had huge glass windows lined up till the end of the corridor, from where the sunrays were entering. They gave an orange colour in the path, relaxing the atmosphere.

 _I'm feeling really hungry since I didn't have the time to have breakfast in the morning._ She sighed. _I'll go and ask Drew to bring me something from the canteen._

She walked ahead, pretty full of thoughts, only to bump head into someone's chest. "Ah," she muttered as she stepped back, looking up to see a raven-haired boy. "Huh?"

"Ah." He smiled, lightly as he asked, "You know me, right?"

 _Who is he? And why is he saying that? She didn't even have the energy to speak. I'm really tired... move._

He leaned down, close to her face, grinning. "You have something you wanna tell me, right?"

 _What... something?_

"C'mon, don't you have anything to say me?" He asked, leaning even closer.

She was completely clueless at what he was saying. Then, she noticed his hair. _I'm sure I've seen it before, somewhere. None of the boys of my grade have this hair colour. But I'm sure it's my first time meeting him._ She sighed as she finally decided to give a reply. "No, I don't... What do you want me to tell you?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "What? Don't you know me?"

"No, I don't," she replied, seriously. "Who _are_ you?"

"Don't you remember me from yesterday? Near the cherry blossom trees?" He pointed at himself, trying to make her familiar.

She could feel her eyes drooping and her head aching. _I'm so dizzy and this guy... is just making it worse._ She sighed as she opened her eyes. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were touching my hair and running your hand through it! Remember?!"

She frowned, irritated. "Could you move? My mind is already full of other things."

Ash glared at her, frustrated. "I was so surprised about what happened yesterday that I couldn't sleep a wink. I kept on wondering on who it was and what was the reason for doing it!" He furrowed his eyebrows. "But you turned out to be more _horrible_ that I thought, huh?"

"Alright." She took a deep breath, completely pissed off. "I'm horrible, really horrible. In fact, I'm the most odious person in the entire universe. Okay?" Ash was taken aback by her sudden sarcasm. With that, she moved aside and brushed past him, leaving him speechless.

When he returned back to his senses, he turned around and walked towards her. "Things will be difficult if you just leave that aside." He placed his left hand on the wall, trapping her. He looked down at her, causing her to look up at him. "Do you _know_ how much stressed out I was?"

She just stared at him, blankly.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night. It was the first time something like that happened to me. I couldn't understand why in the world you would that. I tried to think of all possibilities that if I had seen you before, or did I know you and what not!" He said, annoyed. "It's ridiculous that I did all that for a strange, no...a _nut-case_ like you!"

 _Ah..this guy is so despicable! Can't he just move aside? I really want to respond to him but... I'm unable to open my mouth..._

He leaned down, even closer, looking at her straight in the eye. "So, stop playing dumb and atleast apologize for giving me a mental scar." Then, she diverted her eyes to the floor. "I don't want to worry about someone like you ever again."

Suddenly, she started panting, heavily. Ash couldn't help but stare at her, questioningly. She stepped a little closer to him, causing him to step back, reflexively. "H-hey!"

 _It feels like I'm... losing my consciousness... geez! Why now!_

She couldn't control herself as she placed either of her hands on both of his biceps, and fell on his chest, not completely passed out. Surprised, he didn't push her but looked down at her. He felt her resting her head on his chest, sweating.

"Hey... get a hold of yourself," he said, still confused.

She returned back to her senses by his voice, her eyes widening as she jerked herself away from him. He just stared at her, wondering what she was up to. She blushed a little in embarrassment as she brought a hand closer to her chest. _What's wrong with me?! How can I do that to some guy! I need to have some more self-control... gah! I must be going crazy due to hunger!_

She turned around and walked away, feeling ashamed at her actions. Looking at the floor, She muttered, while walking, "S...sorry."

Ash just stared at her retreating figure, quite clueless.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' here?" he heard Gary ask, standing behind him. "Y'know, this is the girls corridor... were you here to meet up with some girl, huh?" He teased.

The ebony-haired boy sighed. "Shut up." He turned around and walked ahead of Gary. "Let's go back to class." The brunette looked at him, confused as he walked along with him to their class. They walked rest of the way in silence since Ash's brain was completely preoccupied by that girl.

* * *

When they reached the class, Ash went and sat in his seat, since it was almost time for the bell to ring. He couldn't help but keep thinking about that blunette. He turned around and saw Paul texting someone. "Hey, Paul," he called, causing the purple-haired boy to look at him.

"What?"

He asked, "Do you know a girl-"

"Wait. If you're gonna ask about girls of this school, then I think it'd be better if you asked Gary since he has all the knowledge about girls," he interrupted.

He shook his head. "Actually, no. I'd ask him but he's flirting with those girls over there... so, I don't really want to go there." He heaved a sigh. "Anyway, do you know a girl with blue hair and blue eyes?"

Paul looked at him, plainly as he crossed his arms, leaning back on his chair. "You mean the girl over there?" He pointed at the door.

Ash furrowed his eyebrows. "Where?" He turned around to see her talking with Drew, who was holding her by her shoulder. His eyes widened. "Is she his girlfriend?!"

"Heck, no!" He exclaimed. "Her name's Dawn, she's Drew's sister."

"...Since when?!"

"Idiot," he muttered as he hit him on the head.

* * *

"Hey, Drew! Dawn's here for you!" a classmate of his shouted.

He frowned, confused. "What for?" He got up from his seat and walked toward the entrance door at the front, near the blackboard. He got worried when he saw her struggling to even stand, straight. She was sweating, profusely, with one hand on her stomach. "What happened, Dawn?!" He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her support. "Woah... you're temperature's high. Wait," he said, placing a hand on her forehead. "Shit, you have a fever!"

She shook her head as she looked up at him. "It's nothing. First, go bring me something from the canteen."

"Don't tell me you forgot to have your breakfast, this morning and forgot to bring your lunch!" he said. "Also, you forgot to eat your vitamin tablets, right?"

She blushed, embarrassed. She hated how he would guess everything accurately. "Geez!"

He slapped a hand over his forehead. "What am I gonna do of you!" he exclaimed. "You could at least send me a text about it! You didn't have to come all the way, here staggering and all!"

She replied, seriously, "I can't. We're not allowed to use mobiles on the school campus."

"Damn! Why in the world do you follow those dumb rules, so strictly!" He breathed in. "For now, I'll drop you in the infirmary at the ground floor so that you won't faint in front of these boys' classes. After doing that, I'll go in the next block and get you some nutritious things to eat. Alright?"

She nodded. "Mm."

He grabbed her hand and walked with her to her class. Everyone in the way were giving them a look, which was making both of them irritated. When her self-control went out of control, she turned to them, glaring. "Do you people have any problem? If so, then please inform us" It caused every one to be embarrassed as they turned back to their own business.

"Hey, calm down. Don't work yourself out over them." Drew smiled.

She wanted to argue but, since the dizziness was getting even worse, she nodded.

In no time, they were near the infirmary. They entered, pushing the doors open. "Oh, Dawn's here, again?"

Drew sighed. "Yeah." Then, he looked up at her. "Nurse Joy, could you please take care of her till I return? She's got a fever due to not having meals."

She nodded. "Alright."

"I'll be back in a sec!" He yelled, dashing out of the door.

"Be careful," Dawn muttered, more to herself than him. She made her way to one of the bed, sitting on one.

The nurse smiled. "That boy is very reliable, isn't it?"

The blunette nodded, smiling. "Mm." When the nurse told her to lay down, she obliged, taking a rest. Slowly, she could feel her eyes drooping down.

* * *

"Hey! Dawn, wake up!"

She heard her brother's voice as her eyes fluttered open, to see him staring at her. She opened her eyes, completely and glanced at her wristwatch. Her eyes shot open, spring upright in her seat. "We missed the sixth period!"

Drew nodded. "Yeah, but I informed our teachers the reason for skipping them." He brought a cover on her bed as he took out some grilled vegetable sandwich with an energy drink. He handed her those, saying, "C'mon, eat up."

She nodded, biting onto the sandwich. "I'm so sorry...I made you skip your class, once again," she said, feeling guilty. Just then, she felt a pat on her head, causing her to look up.

"No need to worry? It's fine... it's the least I could do for you." He smiled, brightly, calming her down.

She couldn't help but give him a light smile. "Thanks, again."

... _When I'm with him, I don't really want to know anyone else. As long as he is with me... I'll be fine._

* * *

On his first day itself, Ash was skipping his class by sitting on the roof. He was seated on the floor, leaning on the wall with his one leg straight and the other one folded by his knees. He kept on throwing a baseball on the wall, opposite to him, which bounced and came back to him.

 _What the hell? Was she a... psycho?_

The only sound around him was of the ball bouncing.

 _Doing things like that... and pretending not to know anything... then, hugging me for no reason.._

Suddenly, that picture when she embraced him appeared in his mind.

... _Yeah, she's totally a weirdo._

He sighed as he clutched the ball, firmly in his fist and rested his head on his one knee.

 _And, I'm even weirder._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER OVER.**_

 _ **How was it? Enjoyed it? I really do hope you did! Because I certainly did enjoy while writing this chapter!**_

 _ **...Then, did you like Ash and Dawn's encounter? Actually, I was going to start while focusing at Dawn, but then, I thought that it'd be better do that with Ash! And that way, it would reveal Dawn's reason for acting weird with Ash! Haha, I wanted it to remain a mystery, for a while! I'm being like a sadistic, ain't I? But what can I do? I just wanted you all to br curious! Mwahahaa! Anyway, can you guess what her reason may be? Can anyone? Just mention it in your review! : p**_

 _ **Guess, what? I have written the next chapter as well but it will take some time in editing and stuff! So, can you guess will it be a flashback or an original chapter? Go ahead and write your answer in your reviews! I'll dedicate the chapter to that person, whoever guesses it right! Lemme see how many of you can predict it right! Haah, this is getting interesting! : D**_

 ** _So, guys! Read, favourite, follow and don't forget to leave a review!_**

 ** _See you, again (hopefully) soon!_**


	4. FB2: A Misunderstanding? Or maybe not?

**_Hello, once again! ; p_**

 ** _I've returned with a brand new chapter four of "Our Sakura Tree" for you all! Hopefully, you'll like it! ; )_**

 ** _So, most of you had guessed it right! This chapter is definitely a flashback like earlier! So, as promised, I'll be dedicating this chapter to DarkestLightOfHope, a Guest, ketchum09, ashxdawnlover and Anica123! You all guessed correctly that I was gonna release the chapter four as the continuation of the flashback! ; p_**

 ** _Thanks for your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! Your guesses were making me laugh, y'know! Thanks, once again!_**

 ** _Hey, do you all like the plot of the story? I mean, I definitely do! I think it's better than any of my other stories! And I've put extra efforts into this one. (Even if you don't like it...you'll have to! 'Cause, guys! Atleast, appreciate a human's effort!) ; p_**

 ** _And yippeee! I got 211 reviews for TDTT! Isn't that awesome? In that happiness, I thought I must release this chapter! And don't worry, I'll be releasing the next chapter, that is, 17th chapter of TDTT, really soon! Maybe by the end of this coming week or hopefully on Monday or Tuesday! So, be happy! I'll be quick on my updates, from now on!_**

 ** _And guys, I know...how much I suck at naming chapters, so...no comments!_**

 ** _Not much is left to talk about...so, you can go ahead and read the chapter without any further ado! : D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter - 4_**

 ** _FB2: A Misunderstanding? Or..._** ** _maybe not?_**

" _Attention, all the eleventh grade students. The elections for the student body council will be starting from Wednesday. Those who are interested can sign up their names. Two days will be given to elect one cabinet section member for both the boys' and the girls' section. So, make sure you all sign up your name for only one field. The due date will be till tomorrow,_ " an announcer said through the loudspeaker. " _By tomorrow, we expect the interested students to report their names to the election committee members. The notice has been put up on the notice board in every class." **(1)**_

"Is anyone of you signing for anything?" Drew asked his gang. Since it was a free period, the four had gathered their chairs together.

Paul said, "Misty is kinda forcing me to sign in for the discipline captain. I don't know what made her say that... but I'm really not sure."

He nodded. "Y'know, Bertha, our principle and many teachers are kinda forcing me to go for the vice president's post. But... that'd be too much of a burden."

"That's expected. You're an all-rounder, afterall. You top in all the exams, amazing at sports, good communication skills, got confidence, you're well-mannered and have gentle aura around you. Also, your popularity is another thing. So, it's obvious the staff people would want you to become the soon-to-be president of our school," Ash pointed, while leaning back in his chair, nonchantly.

The former chuckled. "Dude, I didn't ask you tell me the reasons!" He shook his head and then, said, realising something, "Oh, and by the way, May is joining it as well."

"May, too?" He raised an eyebrow.

He nodded again. "Yep. She didn't inform you?"

"When does she actually tell me things which happen in her life?" he muttered, loud enough to be heard by the former guy.

Drew snickered. "Yeah... right. After all, she prioritizes her boyfriend over her _cousin_ brother!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

"Anyway, I think I should become one of the cabinet member!" Gary declared.

"Why?" Ash questioned, leaning back in his chair. "Gary, it's not elections for the Romeo of our school! With an untold love story!" he joked, high-fiving Drew, laughing.

"So true, Ash!" Drew chuckled.

Gary scowled. "Y'know, it's been so long since I punched someone."

Paul stifled his laughter. "They are right, Gary. It's a job, which you need to take seriously."

"Alright, alright." The raven-haired boy laughed, trying to control it. "Sorry! Continue."

He glared at them and then, smirked. "My popularity will rise even more, y'know. I can get to bunk classes with the excuse that I'm going for some work related to the student committee! Also, I'll get extra privileges, right? Besides, I'm sure all the girls are going to vote for me."

The purple-haired boy glared at him. "Idiot, it's not about looks, but your capability to do work."

He rubbed the underside of his nose proudly. "I don't care! I'll manage it, somehow."

"Sure," the chartreuse-haired boy said, rolling his eyes. "What about you, Ash?"

He replied, "I'm not interested in these troublesome things. And you know that I've already hated that shitty councils since middle school."

"Hey! C'mon! Let's enter together! All the four of us can be in the student council!" Gary said emphatically.

He shook his head. "No way! I'm not doing that." Then, he asked, "Besides, for which role should I sign my name for?"

"Mm... you can be the... treasurer?" Paul suggested.

"That would be even more tiring!" he exclaimed. "I'm not signing up, no matter what. I absolutely _despise_ the student council."

Drew looked at him, saying, "Y'know, that sure is tiring but you'll be okay... since you're pretty good at managing things... not _exactly_ but that's fine, too." Then, he sighed. "But... don't you think you should leave the past behind and move forward?"

"I'm confused as to whether I should call it an insult or a compliment," he said, narrowing his eyes at him with a little bit of sarcasm. "And besides, I've left the past behind, but the scar remains, doesn't it?"

Gary heaved a sigh again. "Anyway, it's up to you to decide. We're all gonna sign up now," the brunette said, getting up from his seat. "Let's go, guys." Paul and Drew nodded as they got up from their seats and exited the classroom.

"Geez, those guys are so idiotic," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, yet again, that girl, Dawn, flashed in his brain. "Mm, yeah... I need to find out about her. Crap, she's so troublesome." He got up and went off to the park in the back gate, since it would be lunch any moment, anyway. Just then, he saw a boy before him and a smirk crept up on his face.

 _Hm...I know just the guy who can do this work._

* * *

Leaf sighed. "Damn, I really don't want Ursula to be the female deputy president! I mean, she's so _annoying!"_ She slumped back on her seat, placing her bag on the table.

"I know, right!" Misty grumbled, turning around in her seat, to face Leaf. "That slut doesn't have any work except flirt, and why the heck is she even nominating herself for?! I mean, she certainly doesn't have any qualities of one!"

"But, she's got all the _qualifications,_ remember? She does come in top fifteen rankings of our grade and she's a complete teacher's pet!" Leaf reminded her. "Besides, she's popular among guys, and she has a huge gang of girls surrounding her, who are experts at threatening people. By this, she will probably get almost sixty percent of the votes!"

"Hmm, that's the thing, which is the _worst._ But, thankfully, at least, in high school, she isn't in our class!" the orange-haired girl said with a smile. "That girl used to be such an annoying one!"

She nodded. "Yeah, we've had enough of her since middle school!"

Misty sighed. "Yeah, right. But don't you think it would be better if there was someone even more mightier than her? Like, one who'd get even higher votes than Ursula?"

"I'd be the most happiest person if that were to happen!" Leaf exclaimed. "Anyway, do you wanna be a part of the student council? I want to try it out, y'know."

She thought over it, replying, excited, "Mm, I'd definitely wanna run for the deputy sports captain position! That'd be awesome as hell!" Then, she asked, "What about you? What do you want to sign up for?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't know what I could be good at!"

"How about I find out what Gary's gonna sign in for and then you could do the same!" The tomboy teased as she wiggled her eyebrows, causing her friend to blush.

She replied, instantly, "N-no way! I don't wanna be some copycat!" Misty couldn't help but laugh at her reply. "Hey, how about signing up for the cultural captain position?" she asked, brightening up.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! You're the one who's the most excited during the cultural festivals! You just have to go for it!" she said gleefully. "So, let's aim to get the spots!" She cheered, pumping her fist in the air, and Leaf joined in as well.

Just then, Dawn entered the class and walked up to her seat. She saw some of the girls surrounding her chair, gossiping. She couldn't help but feel irritated at their actions. _Why are they so annoying?_ She sighed as she tapped on one of their shoulders and pointed at her seat, with an expressionless face.

The girls understood, as they all got up and moved away, muttering a small _"sorry"_ on their way.

"What an attitude!" Leaf commented, with pure admiration in her eyes as they watched her sit down on her seat and read a novel. "She has got to be the most ideal girl in our school!"

The orange-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, but she has that kind of aura that says 'stay away from me or else I'm gonna blast you' or something like that!"

"Mm. But, I really like her, though. I mean, she has a good status. Even though she is very cold and distant, her personalilty is admirable," she said, staring at her from the corner of her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could be friends with her."

"Yeah, but she is definitely the most popular girl in our school, isn't she? She's a beauty with brains, afterall," she said. "She's no doubt an Ice princess!"

"Hey!" Leaf snapped her fingers, with eyes sparkling. "How about... we ask her to nominate herself for the female vice-president as well? Don't you think she'd definitely win more votes than that pinky? What do you say?"

She looked at her, in awe. "Great idea, Leaf!" She grinned, but then, her smile fell. "But, how are we gonna do that?! In the morning, when they had announced the dates for election, our homeroom teacher asked her to sign up for that position, but she declined, saying that she wasn't interested. And on top of that, we aren't even acquainted with her!"

"Just not yet." Leaf smirked as she got up from her seat and got up from her seat.

She looked at her, frowning. "Where are you going?" she asked as she saw her walk up to Dawn.

"Um... hey?" Leaf greeted, slightly nervous.

Dawn looked up from her book and stared at her. _This girl is from the same class as me, right? Her name was... um... Leaf? Yeah._ "Yes? What is it? Leaf, right?"

"What?! You know my _name?!_ That's so cool! I'm so glad that you actually _remember_ my name!" she exclaimed, causing Misty to widen her eyes. _What is she up to?_

 _Wait. What is she getting so excited for?_ "Uh... did you need something?" she asked politely.

"Not really," she replied, sitting on the chair in front of her. "I just wanted to know if you're interested in signing up for the vice president's place."

 _Damn! So straightforward! Leaf, good job!_

Dawn looked a little taken aback by her sudden question but replied, nonetheless, "Mm... actually, I'd be lying if I say that I'm _not_ interested. It is really a good position to be worth of... but I think a person with a high sense of responsibility would be appropriate for that place."

Both the girls stared at her, jaws hanging a little. _Since when were we this capable of having such a long conversation with her!_ Leaf cleared her throat as she said, "But... what is your reply in the end?"

"No, I'm not going to do that job," she replied, going back to reading her book. "It'd be too troublesome."

"Hey!" Both of them turned around to see Misty interrupt. _I guess this girl's name is Misty..._ "We can't think of anyone but _you,_ as our future president! Please, sign up! It's not gonna destroy your life, y'know?"

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, if you don't sign up for it quickly, Ursula will definitely be elected as one by default, since no one except for her has nominated themselves."

"Most likely, she threatened the other girls to not get their names signed up and go against her! Y'know, she's a pro at doing things like that! And the only one who can do that job is you, Dawn! You're the only who has the capabilities of winning against her and I'm sure you won't back out once you assign yourself!" the cerulean-eyed girl said, clenching her fists.

"I don't know why you girls are saying this to _me_ out of all the 240 girls of our grade but I'm seriously not going to waste my time over something like this," she replied, closing her book and keeping it on the table. "Can you please ask about this matter to someone else?" Both of them shook their heads. She stared at them, blankly and then, sighed. "I'm sorry, but I really can't."

When they were about to retort, their professor walked in, making them sit back down in their seats. "What are we gonna do, now? She's not ready to listen!" Misty exclaimed, in a low voice only Leaf could hear.

The brunette smirked. "I have just the plan for this."

"What are you smirking for, Ms. Green!" their professor yelled, pointing at the last bench and making Leaf snap out her thoughts as she shook her head.

"Nothin', sir!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to begin," a guy with short dark green hair said. He was dressed in the same school uniform, but he had some dark specs over his eyes, and a camera hanging around his neck.

Ash replied, "Yeah." He was seated, cross-legged on the ground in the bushes in front of that guy, behind the school building.

"Name: Dawn Berlitz. Age: 16. Sex: Female!" he said, pointing to the blunette's passport-sized picture on his iPad. "She has a brother, Drew Berlitz."

"I know all that, y'know, Conway," the raven-haired boy said, quite irritated at his antics. "Tell me things I don't know."

He nodded. "It's been an year since she joined this school as a tenth grader. She's very popular and among the boys, she's known as the _'Ice Princess.'"_ He showed him her picture, in which it seemed like she was walking to another class with her books in her hand.

"'Ice Princess'?"

He zoomed in another picture in which her hair were flying in the hair, while she was holding some of her strands from coming on her face. "Uh-huh. She's beautiful but doesn't show any expressions and talks very rarely. Even if she does talk, she mostly does it to either scold them or to insult them hence, kept the name 'Ice Princess.'"

"Oh-okay. Next."

"It's also because she doesn't have many friends and is a loner," he said, while showing him another picture of her, where she is sitting in the class on her seat and reading a book with many girls sitting in groups, away from her. "If she'd be more active, then she would be the most popular girl in the entire school. Geez, that's so sad! But, it isn't like she's any less, now. Everyone in the school knows her due to her attitude and talents. She is perfect in both sports as well as academics. She gets an A+ in all her physical education exams. She scores the highest marks and matches her pace with her one year elder brother, Drew. They are both known as the _'Prodigy Siblings'_ by all the teachers as well as students. She ranks either number one or two, if her brother beats her at it. In a simpler language, the top two positions are always bagged by those two siblings."

"Wait... why am I so unaware of all this?" he muttered to himself.

Just then, when he swiped across the screen, a picture appeared, which caused Ash to frown. "Huh?" In that image, Dawn's back was facing the camera and she was pulling her gym t-shirt down, but exposing her lower back. It seemed like it was taken in the girls changing area. "What's that?"

"H-hey! That's something I've hidden! C'mon, pass!" He blushed, quickly swiping to another picture. Dawn was studying in her class, while some boys were staring at her from the door. "Ahem, anyway, there have been a bunch of guys who have confessed to her, but she rejected all of them without even a single thought. Maybe that's her charm, which makes the boys anxious enough to stalk her, and maybe some masochists, too. Well, she's cute, but she's not really my type, so I don't really get it," he said.

"By the way, Conway, how the heck did you even get all of these pictures?!" he exclaimed.

"I dunno," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, that's all the information I know."

He placed a hand under his chin, while his elbow rested on his knee. "No, actually, I wanted to know whether her displays of affection are crude and if she has some sort of endearment for men's hair or if she likes someone with the same hair colour as me or something like that."

"Ugh... how could you say somethings like that to a cute girl like her, you rude bastard!" He frowned.

Ash stared at him seriously. "Then, taking pictures secretly is something you should do to girls? What are you? Pervert?"

"Well, how would you know, Mr. Mesogynist? About the value of recording girls at their most beautiful moments-"

"It's probably the most worthless," Ash interrupted, bluntly.

Conway teased, "But, why would Ash Ketchum, who hated the 'wo' in 'woman,' suddenly take an interest in the most popular girl like her?"

He turned his head a little away, saying, "Nothing, I just wanted to know what kind of a girl she was, nothing more than that."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But, why are you so curious about her? Are you in love with her or what?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! A girl like her? No way!" he exclaimed, quite irritated.

"Hehe, look at your expression! It looks like you're pretending not to!" He smirked.

He replied, "Think whatever you want to. I won't be bothered by it."

"But, that takes the load off." Ash looked at him, confused. "Honestly... I thought you were interested in _me_ until now."

The raven-haired stared at him blankly, as he did nothing but pulled his camera, choking him with it's strap. "Really?"

"Ow, ow! Sorry! I was just kidding!" he yelled, causing him to release him. "Damn, take a joke, will you?!"

"You want me to do that again?" he asked menacingly.

He replied, "No! Anyway, I need to be somewhere, now so, I'll leave my iPad here so that you can go through it, when you want to." He got up and rushed away to some of the girls.

The raven-haired boy blurted, "I don't need it." He sighed as he laid down on the grass under the shade, with the iPad next to him. He reminisced the time when he saw her sleeping before him, caressing his hair.

 _Ice Princess and... psycho..?_

He placed his arms under his head and stared at the clouds in the sky, swaying. _Really... the more you know about her, the more mysterious she is... What the hell, seriously?_ He sighed. _Stop it. There's nothing more to think about it._

Then, he noticed Conway, clicking pictures of some girls, hiding behind the bushes, smirking. "That bastard..."

He got up and stared at the device next to him as he grabbed it and leaned on the trunk of the tree. He switched it on and went through all her images. In one picture, she was standing on the roof, leaning against the railing while holding her mobile in her hand, with earphones connected to it. She had a serious expression on her face.

In another photo, she was frowning while Drew was laughing in front of her. She did look cute in that one. He stared at it. _What are doing? You look so normal. Why are you picking so weird things to do? Why do I even._.. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw that picture which was clicked when she was changing her clothes. _Mmm_?

He stared at it before his finger flew to the delete button and pressed it, without any second thoughts. "He really needs to control his range, or else he is bound to be beaten by all the girls." Just then, he felt a shadow on himself. He raised his head to see Dawn walking, earphones plugged in her ears and staring at her mobile screen. He couldn't help but just stare at her walk.

... _Why do I... **not** hate a weird girl like you?_

* * *

Dawn sat down under a tree, leaning back on it's trunk. She heaved a sigh. _I can't believe I'm using my phone on the school campus...but, I really need to clear my head, for now._ Suddenly, Misty amd Leaf appeared in her mind, a smile crept on her face. _Those two sure are weird...coming up to me and requesting me to be the candidate for vice-president...I really can't do it. I've told them, already, so...hopefully, they won't bother me again_. She shut her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air that passed through her.

Just then, someone held her earphone, whispering, "Hey." Her eyes shot open as he removed it from her ear, keeping it hanging.

"You can hear me, now?" he asked, bringing his face ever-so close to hers. "I've been calling your name. Didn't you hear my voice?"

She recognized him immediately. _Oh, it's that guy from yesterday_. "Why? What do you want?" _Sheesh, this guy!_

"You've got something to sort out with me," he said, his face just inches away from hers, staring directly into her eyes. "About you and me... no. _Us."_

She just stared back into his eyes. Just then, her eyes averted to his hair, which were swaying due to the wind. It just made it even harder for her to control her urge. She quickly hid her hand behind her back and covered her eyes with the other hand. _If I don't see it, then I won't do anything weird_.

Aah stared at her, clueless. "Hey!" He pulled that hand away from her eyes, making her put another one on it's place. He frowned, as he pulled that hand as well but she repeated her previous actions. They just kept on doing that, until finally, Ash held both of her hands. "What's your problem?" he asked, a little frustrated at her antics.

"What is _your_ problem?!" _Damn, if that hair of his keep coming in my view, I won't be able to control myself!_ She averted her eyes down, staring at the ground.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "...Hey."

She sighed. _I'll try to resist, somehow_. She said, getting up, "I don't know what you're talking about. Why I did—" She was interrupted by him placing his hand on her head and pushing her down to sit again. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Stay still. I wanna talk to you about something," he said seriously as he sat down on his knees, facing her on her eye level.

She cocked her head to the side, completely clueless.

"Look at me," he said, pointing to his face. "Do you see this haggard face? Do you who's responsible for this?" She had no idea, what he was blabbering about. "It's because I was thinking of you all night and couldn't sleep."

She narrowed her eyes. "How is that _my f_ ault?"

He replied, "It was very hard to not think about it. About you." She looked at him, surprised. "It was so strange... I couldn't stop thinking about you. Why am I like this? Why do I keep thinking about things that happened between you and me? ...Why do I keep thinking about _you_?" he continued. "After having to go through all those questions, I finally came to a conclusion."

She stared at him. _What is he talking about? For some reason, I can't really understand his point. Wait... maybe he's talking about the time when I almost embraced him, yesterday... shesh! He's so worried over **just** _ that?

"I was mad, temporarily... And that's what happens when you fall in love, right? But that makes no sense!" he exclaimed. "There's no way I'd like a bizarre girl like you." She couldn't really comprehend what he was saying. "Look, you're good-looking as well as cute, but... why do you go and choose the strangest things to do?"

 _Saying all that to my face... some guts you've got_. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind passed through them, making their hairs sway. Dawn's eyes wandered to his silky, raven hair. _He has got some hair... making me so excited... damn, it's crazy!_ She quickly shut her eyes and placed a palm over those.

"Hey... You're acting weird," he said, removing her hands from her eyes. "Things like this... don't do them." She placed her other hand over her eyes, covering them again. He frowned as he did the same to this hand, getting the same reaction. They continued doing that. This time, it continued longer than the last time. For some reason, Ash felt a really strong sense of dejá vu.

Annoyed, he grabbed both of her hands in hands as he asked, "Let me ask you something! Why did you do that to me?!" He stared right into her eyes.

"I don't-"

"Do you like me?"

She stared at him, completely taken aback by his sudden question. "...What?!"

"I'm asking... if you like me."

... _What the heck is this guy talking about?_

"If you did it because you were head over heels for me, then, I could maybe...see you as a normal person. I could also understand if you were being shy and lying about not knowing who I was, before. Answer me. Am I correct?" he asked, staring at her.

She was looking down at her knees. "Let go."

"Huh?"

"Let go of my hands, first." He nodded as he loosened his grip. She slid away her hands from his hold and stood up. She stepped a little away from him. "Wait." Ash looked at her, confused. When they were almost a feet away, she said, "Okay, talk from there." _Damn, finally. I won't get to see his hair up close._

He stared at her blankly. "Hey... You're even strange than I thought you were!" he said, moving a step ahead.

"I think you're misunderstanding something." His eyes shot up in her direction. "I'm really sorry about earlier, but it was just a mistake."

He was dumbfounded. "Just a _mistake?!"_ He screeched, irritated.

She added, "It's not because I'm interested in you or love you or anything of that sort. If you understand... then, I'm leaving."

"Wait," he called out, moving closer to her. "Is that the truth?" For some reason, he could feel anger bubble inside of him.

She shrugged. "It is."

He walked to her. "You're saying what you did in the cherry blossom garden, yesterday, was all a _mistake?"_

"Cherry blossom garden?" She cocked an eyebrow.

When he was right before her, he asked her, "Do you really not remember all that? Or are you just some brilliant actress?" She looked at him, completely annoyed and irritated. "Either way, you seem to be a girl who likes to do weird things." He placed a hand on the trunk, next to her face, trapping her. "What are you? Who are you to make me so confused? When compared to you, your brother's very normal."

She clenched her fists, her anger level increasing with every word he was saying.

He gritted his teeth as he punched on the tree, raged but Dawn didn't budge. "Why am I feeling like this towards a psycho like you?! Damn, it's frustrating." He sighed. "You have to explain these things in a way I can accept and understand it."

 _"Who_ asked you to understand?"

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I never asked you to understand," she replied, bluntly. "I have no idea why I have to go these lengths to make you understand. I don't have any intention, trying to look good in front of you, so... think whatever you want to. I don't really care." He couldn't help but stare at her, astonished. "And I'm not happy about getting involved with you, either. So, if you're ready to accept that as a mistake, then you can ignore that entire incident. If not, then... I don't really know what to do."

He stood there, completely frozen.

"I'll be off, then," she said, walking away. "I hope you don't act as you know me from now on." With that, she walked away. _What was all that about? I know, I was at fault but I did apologize to him. But, I think he was going too far, calling me a psycho and all that... what a jerk!_

Finally, he blinked his eyes, dumbfounded. "Tsk," he muttered as he turned around. _Whoa, wait. Who was told to ignore whom? Does she think I like her or something? Like hell, I would. I'm sure there's something wrong with her... what a crazy..._

Just then, Dawn came to a halt as she remembered some of his words. _But... what was all that about the cherry blossom park? I did go, yesterday but... wait, wait, wait! I remember now!_ A flashback of the incident that had occurred, yesterday, appeared in her mind.

She spun around on her heels as she stared at him, walk away. Her eyes widened. "So, the guy back then was _him?"_

* * *

It was almost sunset, as Dawn exited the school gates. She was holding her bag in her hand as she walked. _I can't believe it took so much time to clean up_. Then, her mind wandered to the conversation she had earlier with that raven-haired guy. _It's so embarrassing! I went and did that to some stranger! Okay, it's fine even if I had done that to someone else... but, it just had to be **that** guy, who attended the same school as me and out of all the people, it had to be that clingy guy!_

She sighed, stressed out. _His hair was really beautiful, though..._ Just then, she looked up to see the same boy from earlier walked in her direction, earphones plugged in his ears and staring at his mobile screen. _Damn, if he sees me, again... he'll start all that. But I did warn him not to act like we're acquainted._

Just then, he looked up from his phone. Surprised, he raised his eyebrows. Before they knew it, they started stepping closer to each other.

 _Yeah, it's better this way. If I just avoid this guy, then there won't be any trouble._ Dawn thought as she stared back at him.

Ash diverted his eyes as he stared back at the screen. They walked closer and walked past each other, neither greeting or waving, completely ignoring each others' presence. They both had the same thought going across their minds.

 _It's just... better to forget all about it._

* * *

 _ **Ah, looks like their relationship ended without even starting! But...this is a pearlshipping story, so their fates are definitely intertwined, isn't it right? *smirks* Haha, yeah, Ash won't be leaving Dawn's back this early, will he? Afterall, he never gives up! ; p**_

 ** _To be honest, this is just a start of their relationship...just wait and read what amazing things happen in their lives! *winks*_**

 ** _(1) Oh, this. It's actually...the student council in my place is elected this way! But...most of them are selected due to partiality...ahem...it's not about that. So...where was I? Oh, haan. I hope you guys are clear with how they are going to be chosen in the Student Body Council. Right?_**

 ** _My favourite scene in this story was the time when they...kinda "sorted out" the misunderstandings! You all liked it as well, right? Yes, then, that's great and if no...then, it's your wish! Haha, but it was definitely cute, in my point of view. (Obviously, I'll like it! Since...I was the one who wrote it and did all the hardwork...I'd definitely want to self-appreciate my work! Ain't I correct? Of course, I am!)_**

 ** _Ooh and looks like Ash got a dark past, huh? What can it be? ...Any guesses? Hmm? Tell me through your reviews!_**

 ** _Oh and one question: Why do you think Dawn did that? At the time in the cherry blossom park! What do you think mìght be her reason for doing so?_**

 ** _Lemme know the answers through your reviews and I'm definitely looking forward to them! B )_**

 ** _Read, favourite, follow and review! (Don't forget!)_**

 ** _See you soon! : p_**


	5. Love at First Sight?

**_Bonjour, Mesdames_ _et Messieurs! (Haha, just got a craze for French these days! But I'll stick to English for now!)_**

 ** _So...how you all doin'! I'm absolutely and totally fine! (Or else I wouldn't be posting this chapter, would I? ...Actually, I would! ; p) I'm back with the new chapter five of "Our Sakura Tree!" This chapter will be a normal one! I mean...in present time, not a flashback. A chapter three of original chapter!_**

 ** _Look, I've actually wanted to clear one thing about their age. In present time, Dawn hasn't turned seventeen and Ash and the others haven't turned eighteen yet, you get it, right? I mean, suppose, their eleventh grade ended in 2016, when they are still seventeen years old (except Dawn who's sixteen)_** **_and their twelfth grade started in that year. Then, the next year, that is, 2017, they'll turn eighteen...understood? Hopefully, you did._**

 ** _Ah...and, a spoiler for this chapter! There's going to be the intro of a new character! (Guess if you cam and mention in your review! Even if it'll be revealed eventually, it doesn't matter! Go ahead and write it in your reviews!)_**

 ** _I'll just cut short with this Author's note, so that you can go ahead and read the chapter! ; p_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter - 5 (part-3)_**

 ** _Love at First Sight!_**

It had been two days since Ash and his friends had gone to the amusement park. And two days since their fortunes had been predicted. Everything was normal and there had been no disturbances in their lives. Dawn was more busy than before because she had to make up for the time she had taken off from her part-time jobs. One of her jobs included working as a waitress at her aunt's cafe, "Your Café".

"You mean, that fortune teller told that your relationship was in danger?" a blonde beauty asked, preparing some coffee at the counter. She was dressed in a red half-sleeved T-shirt with a black collar, that had the print of the logo of their café on the left side of her chest. She was wearing black pants and a red apron around her waist.

"Mm." The blunette nodded. She was dressed in the same uniform as the blonde, but was wearing a black skirt that ended just above her knees instead of pants, and school shoes and socks. She had pulled her hair in a high ponytail with a red visor cap. She was cleaning a table, because their cafe had closed already. All of the other waiters and waitresses had left and only Dawn stayed to accompany her aunt in her work.

"That's unfortunate!"

"I don't really care about that."

She giggled. "Yeah, I couldn't expect anything else from you. But, you know, most of the time, these fortune tellers are true. They predict the future accurately. So it'd be better if you think about it, Dawn."

The blunette replied, "Cynthia, don't be so unreasonable. Not even technology can predict one's future, so how could a human being do that?"

"You have a point," Cynthia said as she cleaned the counter. "But, I suggest you to look out for it and keep her words in mind."

Dawn sighed. "I-"

"Don't deny it. You can at least do that much. You won't die if you do just that, will you?" the grey-eyed woman said seriously.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she nodded. "Okay, fine."

"By the way," Cynthia said, as she glanced at clock on their wall to see it was nine already, "Ash might be waiting for you outside, so you better leave first."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, but what about you? I definitely can't leave you alone this late at night."

She chuckled. "What are you? My boyfriend?" When she saw her glare, she stopped herself. "Anyway, you don't need to worry. Volkner will be coming any moment now, since he wanted to take me somewhere. So, go ahead."

"Alright, I'll go and change, first." With that, she walked away into a cabin where only staff was allowed. She entered the room and took out her bag from her locker. She quickly changed back into her school uniform, as she had come to her workplace directly after school, foregoing her blazer and tie

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the cafe from the back door, which led into a dark alley. She stepped out of that passage to see Ash leaning against a short railing on the footpath. He was rubbing his hands to warm himself up. "Hey," she called out. _It's starting to get chilly outside. It's the end of October and winter will be starting soon, huh? Might be tough for him to stand this weather._

His eyes brightened up as he stood upright. "You done with your shift?" he asked as he put his either hands in the pockets of his pants. He was in his school uniform as well, except for the blazer and his tie. He had his bag slung over his right shoulder.

She nodded as she joined him and walked alongside him. "What about you? How was your work today?"

He replied, "It was just the usual." Then, he grinned. "You know, I'm planning to join your workplace very soon! I can't wait for that to happen!"

"What? Really?" she asked, a little surprised. "But, why?"

"Just imagine! We both working at the same place would be so much fun! That way, we can spend more time, together!" he said excitedly.

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "That would be a huge distraction for both of us."

"Yeah, correct. But you and I working together would be _so_ cool!"

"Ash, you're happy with your job, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then, why? I'm happy with mine and you're happy with yours." She smiled. "Besides, don't you think it is better this way? We work hard at our workplaces with lots of motivation and try to do our best, so that after working... we can see each other's faces. That vanishes all our exhaustion, doesn't it?"

Ash blushed, a little flustered. "You're absolutely right!" He grabbed her hand as he teased her, "Y'know, that's the first time I've heard you say something like that!"

She turned a deep shade of red when she realized it. "Just... forget it! It's nothing, okay?!" she exclaimed, as she wanted to get rid of that embarrassment.

He chuckled lightly as he looked down at her. Her face was red and had a cute expression on her face. "Pfft, don't worry, I'm happy that you feel that way!"

She looked down at the ground. _Why am I so stupid when I'm with him!_

"You know, if you say that... then, I think it's better to work at different places!" He gave her a wide, toothy smile, which made her to smile as well.

She nodded. "Mmm! Yeah!"

"Hey, and I'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow in the morning, okay?" he reminded her as they reached the railway station, waiting for their train to arrive.

"Alright. But, you don't really have to, y'know," she said.

"It's fine! My house is just fifteen minutes away from yours! No need to worry?"

She sighed. "Even if I tell you not to come you'll come, anyway, right?"

"Exactly!" He winked.

She shook her head. "But, don't you dare bring your motorbike! If you bring that, then, I swear I won't talk to you for the entire day! And I won't even accompany you anywhere!"

Ash chuckled. "Alright, alright!"

* * *

"It's been just ten minutes since I dropped her at her place, but I miss her, already!" Ash muttered as he walked on his way to his apartment. "And she returned me this sweatshirt of mine, which I had kept as a spare at her house. I really love her even more when she's concerned about me." He had a huge smile plastered on his face. "I seem to fall in love with her even more each day!" he said giddily. "Ha." He sighed, dreamily. "I'll definitely propose her after graduation!"

Just then, he saw a girl with short, honey-coloured hair and light blue eyes trying to lift up her luggage, but failing to. He jogged up to her and greeted, "Sup! Do you need some help?"

She turned around to face him. She was dressed in a pink blouse and black skirt, under which she wore white stockings. Her short hair was kept open with a red hat covering her head. She looked a little taken aback. "Um..." She was unsure if she could trust him or not.

Since Ash was in a really good mood, a bright smile was etched on his face as he said, "Hey, no need to worry! I know you may feel uncomfortable... because it's almost eleven already and I'm a complete stranger, yet offering to help you. But, think of me as your friend! I swear I won't do a thing to you! I was just passing by and then saw you trying hard to lift those boxes, so I couldn't possibly leave a girl at this late night all by herself, could I?"

She just stared at him, studying his features. _He doesn't look like he means any harm and... he doesn't look like a shady guy as well. Also, he made such efforts to make me feel at ease... so, I think I should accept his help._ "Mm, thanks."

Ash nodded with the same idiotic smile on his face. "Now, where am I supposed to carry them?"

"Uh, you see, I'll be staying in this apartment, from now on," she said, pointing at the building before her. It wasn't old, but not that posh, either. It looked like a normal building, with three floors at maximum.

"Alright," he said, lifting two boxes at once as he followed her. She led him upstairs while carrying a lighter suitcase and bag. She quickly grabbed her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. "These are pretty heavy, y'know," he commented.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized as he kept those boxes at the entrance.

"Those are all, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, nodding.

He exited her place and stood outside. He couldn't just stand in some random girl's house without any reason. He smiled, as he said, "So, I'll be taking my leave, now! See you, around!" With that, he turned to walk away.

Just then, the blue-eyed girl grabbed his hand, out of impulse. "Hmm? Yes, what is it?" he asked, wearing a nonchalant expression.

She blushed a little, embarrassed. _Why did I grab him?! I didn't want to do that! Darn, what's wrong with me?!_ "Um... uh..."

"Hey, if you want to say something, go ahead," he said, looking at her expectantly.

She looked at the ground before looking up at him, right into his eyes. "Um... thanks! Thanks a lot for your help!"

He looked down at her with a toothy smile as he said, "What for? We're friends, aren't we?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that smile on his face. She nodded and repĺied with an equally cheerful smile, "Right!"

"Anyways, I'll be off, now! Lucifer will be waiting for me!" he said, as she let go of him. He was walking down the stairs and she couldn't help but stare at his broad back. Just then, he turned around and grinned. "You better lock your door properly! This city is new for you and there are many drunkards strolling around at night!" He was about to walk away, but turned around to face her, once again.

"And yeah, I hope we definitely meet again! See ya!" With that, he walked down the stairs. _There are still eight hours left until I see Dawn. I wonder if I should text her a good night message and tell her how badly I want to see her! Yeah, I'll do that once I reach home._ **(1)**

The girl walked into her house and locked the door. She leaned on it as she clutched her heart, only to find it beating very fast. She could feel her cheeks and ears feeling hot. She couldn't help the bright smile that had crept long ago since Ash had arrived.

"...Could this be the so-called love at first sight?!"

* * *

"Nnngh!"

Dawn woke up to the sound of her alarm, and she shut it, quickly. She yawned as she stretched her arms and legs before getting up from her bed. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower before she changed into her school uniform.

She exited her room and entered into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of milk and cereal and she poured them in a bowl. She sat down on the dining table while putting a spoonful of it into her mouth. _I wonder if I have any texts from Ash._ She unlocked her phone and pressed the message icon.

 _I know, you might be asleep, already... but, I wanted to tell you something that is really important! I won't be able to sleep until I say this to you!_

 _I REALLY, REALLY MISS YA! ; D_

 _I wanna see your face, so badly! Even though it's been just half an hour since I left your place! ; /_

 _Can't wait for morning to arrive and see your most beautiful face! ; p_

 _From your Ash! ~11:06 p.m._

Dawn clutched her phone tightly, and she couldn't help the bright smile that had crept on her face. She felt so elated whenever she would recieve texts like those from him. She said to herself, a little gleefully, "Mm, Ash is the only one who can make me feel this way."

She glanced at her watch to see that it was almost seven. She got up from her chair and she entered into the kitchen, along with the empty bowl. She rubbed the scrubber over it and washed it with water. When she was done with that, she drank some water and grabbed a carrot from her refrigerator.

Just then, her doorbell rang. She didn't need to guess who it could be. She took her school bag from the table and exited her place.

"Morning!" She saw her boyfriend standing right before her, beaming at her. She nodded as she locked her door and kept the keys in her bag.

She said, "You didn't have to come all the way to the ninth floor." They both walked together towards the elevator and pressed the button for it to come at their floor. "You could've just texted me and I'd come down."

"Don't you think I'd rather come up here than wait for ten freakin' minutes for you to come down? I'd rather see you ten minutes earlier than wait for you!" He grinned as he held her hand.

The blunette shook her head. "Yeah, what else could I expect from you?"

Ash looked at the carrot in her hand and raised an eyebrow. "What's that for? You didn't have your breakfast?"

"No, I did. It's just that... Drew bought them so many that... half of my refrigerator is filled with carrots. I might as well eat them and finish them quickly," she replied as she took a small bite of it. The elevator arrived and both of them entered it, pressing the ground floor button.

"Is it sweet?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mm, yeah."

"Um, Dawn," he started.

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Do you think I can have my breakfast _and_ dinner with you, from tomorrow on?" he asked, with expectant eyes. She just stared at him, expressionless. "Aw, please! I will help you in making it, as well! Pretty please?" he requested, with hopeful eyes.

"Why?"

He flashed her a toothy smile as he said, "That way, I can spend even more time with you! Don't you think? Anyway, please! Don't reject me!"

She blushed a little, flustered. "I-I guess... that's fine by me."

"Really?" he asked, cheerfully. "Thanks! I love you so much!" he exclaimed as he embraced her, tightly, making Dawn embarassed.

Though, she wanted to stay longer in that position, she had to push him away. "Ash! There are people around us!"

He pouted. "Damn!"

"But, y'know, people say that at some point of time, you may get sick of the person who you keep seeing very often," she said, shrugging.

Ash frowned. "Did I get sick of seeing my mom? I mean, I've been seeing her ever since the day i was born!" He chuckled, lightly.

"Because you love her, wholeheartedly," she replied.

"Then, I love you, wholeheartedly as well!" He grinned. "So, I don't really think I'm ever gonna be sick ot seeing you! In fact, I can't get enough of it, y'know!"

"Yeah, yeah."

They exited the elevator anr then, the building and walked on the footpath. She took another bite of her carrot and muttered, "This thing is so hard to finish." Just then, she handed it to the boy next to her.

Ash looked at her, confused. "What? Why are you giving this to me?"

She replied, "Eat it. I don't feel like having it. Besides, my stomach is full."

"You know, it's an indirect kiss!" he teased.

Dawn nodded. "I know. Go ahead and finish it, quick."

He sighed. "Yeah, I might as well work with this indirect kiss since... you won't be giving me any _direct_ kiss till the end of the day, right?"

She turned a deep shade of red as she hit him, lightly on his arm. "Y-you idiot! That's right!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. "You're so cute!" he exclaimed as he bit onto her half-eaten carrot. "Mm, delicious! It's very sweet just like you, Dawn!"

She glared at him. "Enough with the flattering. Let's hurry up or we're going to miss our train."

"Sheesh! Okay, okay!"

* * *

As soon as they entered the twelfth grade floor, that is, the third floor, they could hear a lots of murmurs among the students. Dawn sighed. "Now, what?"

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "Dunno."

"These people don't have any work except gossiping," she mumbled.

He nodded as he chuckled. "Yeah."

In no time, they reached Dawn's class. They saw Drew, Gary and Paul standing next to their girlfriends outside the class. Ash greeted, "Sup, guys!"

"Hey." May waved, leaning on the corridor wall.

"Oh, Gary? How come you're so early today?! Hey! Did the sun rise from the west?!" Ash teased.

The brunette in question glared at him as he replied, through gritted teeth, "Yeah, it did. How come you didn't notice, you _asshole?!"_

"Hm, sorry, my bad! I was too focused at Dawn that I didn't pay attention to the sky!" he countered, grinning.

Gary was about to retort, but was interrupted by Misty. "He can't stay even a single day without commenting on his girlfriend, right?"

"I totally agree!" Leaf smirked as she wrapped an arm around the blunette's shoulder. "Be lucky that you got Ash!"

She muttered, "I am."

"See!" Ash stuck out his tongue as he hugged her, sideways, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and rested his head on her head. "I love to cuddle with you like this!" He said, with an ecstatic look on his face, making the blunette turn red.

She wanted to push him off but he was holding her with such strength and a small part of her wanted to stay in that position.

"Get a room, Ketchum!" a boy passing by commented.

"Get lost, you jealous bastard!" Ash yelled back.

That made Dawn return back to her senses, and she pushed him away and cleared her throat. "Ahem, he's right, Ash. We're not supposed to do things like these so publicly."

He pouted. "That jackass... spoiling the mood."

Drew glared at those two as he said, through his gritted teeth, "You both... stop doing that! If I see you like that, again... I'll make sure you break up with her right away, Ketchum!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. As if you telling me that, will break our bond."

"Yeah, Drew. Relax! It's not the time to be talking about that!" Leaf said, and she shushed him. "Y'know, I heard that there's a transfer student in our grade! And guess, what?"

"What?" Ash asked.

"It's a girl!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "I hope she isn't like Ursula! She should be sweet and gentle! Damn, I can't wait to see how she looks!"

The rest of the gang stared at her blankly.

"What?"

Gary asked, "Uh... what's so exciting about it?"

"Yeah, it's not like she's gonna be some celebrity, right?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

Ash nodded. "It doesn't really matter to us, does it?"

"And why are you telling us this?" Paul shrugged.

The blunette said, "They are right. Besides, it would be a waste if you were this excited for some girl who may turn out to be a horrible girl like Ursula. It's better if you don't have high expectations, don't you think?"

Leaf turned a deep shade of red in rage as she stomped her feet on the ground, annoyed. "You morons! Humph!" With that she walked away into her class with heavy steps.

The spiky-haired brunette stared at her, dumbfounded. "Wait... did we make her mad?"

Misty smacked his head as she said, "Of course you did!"

"But what did we do?" the raven-haired boy asked, running a hand through his hair.

May replied, "You all spoiled her mood!"

"Then, damn! Now, I'm supposed to deal with her anger!" Gary groaned. "She will be venting all her rage on me!"

The orange-haired girl giggled. "Don't worry. She will forget about it, by the time we meet in the recess."

Just then, the bell rang, indicating that it was time for homeroom. "Now, we'll be going back to our classes," Drew said, motioning towards the hallway as the four of them turned around, ready to leave.

The girls nodded as they waved them and went back into their class. They saw Leaf sitting in her place, with a hand under her chin. Misty's seat was next to Dawn's, which was near the window and in behind May's. Just then, their homeroom teacher, Juniper, entered. "Good morning, girls!' she greeted them with a smile.

"Morning!" all the girls replied in unison.

"So, you all may have heard the rumour about the new transfer student, right?" The girls nodded, and she continued, "Well, luckily, she will be in our class! I'd like you all to welcome her and make her feel at ease."

An blonde girl with short hair, barely reaching her shoulders, and light blue eyes entered into the class. She was dressed in their school uniform. She waved at her classmates.

As soon as she entered, Dawn's eyes widened, in shock and surprise. She whispered, _"Serena?"_

When the blonde girl saw her, her eyes widened. She winked at her as she introduced herself. "Hey, guys! My name's Serena Yvonne and I'm seventeen years old but will turn eighteen in the coming January! My hobbies are fashion and reading romance novels! I hope you all will get along with me!" She beamed as she bowed down.

Everyone stared at her, just waiting for her to stop talking. How could someone be this cheerful on the first day of their school?

"See, I was right to get excited!" Leaf retorted, sticking out her tongue at the other three.

Juniper nodded. "Um, yeah. So... uh, you can take a seat at the last bench, next to Kate," she said as she pointed in the last row.

"Alright!" Serena grinned as she walked towards her seat and sat down, ignoring Dawn.

"So, we shall begin our class, now! Everyone take out your workbooks and open page number sixty six. Try solving the physics problems given there."

Misty noticed the look on blunette's face and whispered, "What's wrong, Dawn?" Now, May and Leaf had turned around to listen their conversation.

She looked at her as she replied, in a hushed voice, "No, it's just that... I know Serena. She's my childhood best friend."

"You even had a best friend?" Leaf asked, bluntly.

May hit her on her arm as she muttered, "Shut up!"

"I'll tell you the rest, later," the blunette said, holding her pen. "If the ma'am sees us, then we'll surely get some punishment."

May said, "Hey, Dawn, it's fine! This class bores me, anyway!"

Misty nodded as she high-fived her. "I know, right! Everything goes above my head! Haha!"

"What did you just say?" A shadow appeared over them, startling the four of them. They looked up slowly to see Juniper standing before them with a crooked smile. "This class bores you? And everything goes over your head?"

"Uh... um..." The orange-haired girl gulped.

"Then, how about I make it interesting for you, huh?" She asked, with a sweet yet evil grin.

Leaf questioned, "How so?"

The other three glared at her, while May muttered, "Idiot!"

"Solve the fourteenth, seventeenth, twenty-seventh, and twenty ninth question on the board!" she said, pointing at each of them while saying the question numbers. "Now!" she yelled, making the four of them get up from their places and walk towards the board, while the other girls stared at them. Serena couldn't help but giggle at her childhood friend. _She has definitely changed._

Misty groaned. "Shit! She gave us all the tough questions!"

"Yeah...hey, Leaf, you know how to solve mine?" May asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know that one! But not the one which she gave _me!_ Waah!" she whined, slowly hitting the book on her head.

"Hey, Dawn! You know all the answers, right?"

"The one she gave me is very lengthy and has a lot of calculations. The board won't be enough for me to do the entire sum. I'll try doing it in a shorter method," she muttered to herself, analysing the question.

"Damn, now she's gotten into her study mode!"

"Hey... how about we exchange our questions?"

"I can hear you all! Hurry and do the problems I gave you! Quick!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

After homeroom ended, it was their English period, and since the teacher was taking a long time to come, the girls were busy chit-chatting. Dawn got up from her seat and went to Serena, along with her three friends. The blonde waved at them. "Hey, Dawn!"

She glared at her. "Don't 'hey' me. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to Sinnoh? And in the same school as me?"

She ignored her and greeted the girls with her. "Heya, nice to meet you all!"

Leaf nodded. "Same here! My name's Leaf!"

"I'm May, nice meeting you," May said, smiling at her.

"Misty. Glad to meet you!" She shook hands with Serena, grinning.

Dawn's nerve twitched as she slammed the table, making them pay attention to her. "You... imbecile. Don't ignore me when I've asked you a question!"

She leaned back in her chair and smirked. "Is it important?"

Her veins popped up as she said, through her gritted teeth, "Yes?"

"Why?"

She inhaled the air, harshly, reaching her max level of frustration. "Fine, then. Don't tell me. It's not like I'm dying to know!" With that, she spun around on her heels and started walking away.

Leaf whispered, "Now, I know why she gets angry pretty easily."

"Yeah," the brunette replied, nodding.

Serena stifled her laughter as she stood up from her chair and pulled Dawn back by catching her arm. "Stop right there, girl!" she exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What?" Dawn crossed her arms and glared at her.

She held her one ear, apologetically. "Sorry."

She sighed. "Fine, first answer my questions."

"You see, my mom and I are going to shift here for her work, but she is going to come here in four to five days, so I'll be home alone. Anyway, I thought why not move here before she comes and I might as well get used to the environment? And besides, that way I could see you, earlier," she said, grinning. "And... as for not telling you..." She trailed off.

The blunette narrowed her eyes as she air-quoted. "Don't tell me you did that to 'surprise' me."

She laughed. "Yeah! And you were, weren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"By the way, you all are best friends, right?"

Misty nodded as she beamed. "Yup!"

"You guys are able to tolerate her? Wow... I thought that except me no one could," she said, astonished. When May was about to reply, their professor entered into the class, making everyone return to their seats.

* * *

"You guys go ahead, I'll join you later," the blunette said, her arms linked with Serena's. "I'll accompany her to the staff room, since she needs to receive her locker number and keys."

They nodded. "Alright, then," May said. They turned around and started walking towards the school grounds, where they usually meet up to have their lunch. In no time, they reached there to see Gary and the others already waiting for them.

"Hey!" Drew waved as his girlfriend sat beside him on the grass. The other two also went ahead and sat next to their boyfriends.

Ash looked around and asked the girls, "Where's Dawn?"

"She's gone to the staff room with Serena so that she can collect her locker keys," Leaf replied, opening her lunchbox.

He whined, "Why!" Then, he asked, "And who's Serena?"

"Oh, she is the new transfer student, and, luckily, she's in our class. Also, you know, she turned out to be Dawn's best friend!" Misty said, biting onto her waffle.

"Oh, you mean that Serena! Serena Yvonne?" Drew asked, astonished.

May nodded. "Yeah. You know her?"

"Of course! She used to come to our house to play all the time!" he replied.

Ash just sighed. _When will she return? I can't wait! Damnit!_

"Hey, Ash!" Gary waved a hand in front of his face, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "Stop sulking and go bring us some juice from the canteen."

He glared at him. "Why should I?"

"By the time you buy the drinks and return, Dawn will be back as well. So, it won't make you feel annoyed," Paul replied instead, to stop any more discussion on that topic.

"Good idea!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed, standing up. "The same as usual, right?" The others nodded and he ran off toward the junior high building.

Gary laughed, saying, "Pfft! That idiot!"

"Can you believe that other students think that he is mature?" Misty asked, unbelievably.

The others nodded. "Yeah, when he is the most immature out of us."

* * *

"Hey, Dawn! My locker is on this floor only, right?" Serena asked, dangling the keys in her hand.

She nodded. "Yes. And keep those keys because if you lose them, you will get a duplicate one with a huge lecture."

"Oh, okay," she said as she put them in her skirt pocket. "By the way, where are we going?"

She replied, climbing down the stairs, "To the grounds under a tree. We eat our lunch there, since not many students come there."

Serena nodded, understanding. "Oh, okay! You know... I actually had something I wanted to tell you since yesterday!" she exclaimed, in ecstasy.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

She blushed as she said, coming to a halt, "Um... I feel so shy!"

"Take your time." She walked ahead of her, leaving the blonde behind.

She looked at her surprised as she yelled, "Wait!" She caught up with her and started walking, together. "I'll tell you!"

"Hurry."

"Yeah, geez! You see... I've... got someone I like!" she exclaimed, hiding her red face with her hands, embarrassed.

Dawn nodded. "Oh."

Serena stared at her, dumbfounded. "What? Just an 'oh?!' What the hell, Dawn?!"

"What? What am I supposed to say?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "C'mon, be a little more energetic!"

She sighed. "Okay. Wait... is he from Kalos?"

"No!" she replied, returning to normal. "He is from Sinnoh! I met him yesterday!"

"Hmm." Dawn hummed in response as they neared their place. "What's his name?"

"I dunno!" she responded cheerfully.

"Wha?" Dawn stared at her, flabbergasted. "Really?"

She nodded. "Mm! But don't worry, we'll definitely meet! I'll tell you the rest, later! Look, your friends are over there!" She pointed at May and the others. She waved, "Heya!"

Misty greeted, back, "What took you both so long!"

Drew exclaimed, staring at the blonde girl before him, "She didn't change, at all!" Then, he muttered, "Just as noisy as ever."

"What did you say, Mister Greenie?" Serena raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

She glared at him and then, focused at the other two boys sitting. "Oh, who are these hotties?!"

Dawn sighed. "Serena, he is-"

"Shush!" She kept a finger on her lips, making her quiet. "One of those two must be your boyfriend, right? Lemme guess which one it is!"

"Uh... he is-" Leaf was shortly interrupted by Serena.

"Shhh! I have always wanted to do this, and that's the reason I didn't ask you for your boyfriend's picture!" she said, observing the two boys before her.

"Why do I feel so creeped out?" Gary whispered.

Paul nodded. "Can't really believe that a girl like Dawn was friends with _this_ girl."

"I know, right."

"Mm, looking at these two... their personalities don't really seem to match with the character traits you mentioned to me," she said, perceptively.

Gary asked, feeling a little self-conscious under her gaze, "Are we getting insulted?"

Paul said, with a nerve popping, "Yeah... more than an insult and less than a compliment."

"Serena, that guy is-"

"May! Please! Lemme guess who's Dawn's boyfriend among these two!" she whined, making the others keep quiet.

"Woah, woah! Wait! _I_ am Dawn's boyfriend!"

They heard a voice and turned to see Ash standing with a cover, containing juice cans in his left hand. Serena's eyes widened as she stared at him, astounded. She could feel her heart sinking. _He is the one who I met yesterday and... **He** is Dawn's boyfriend?!_

 _Then, that means..._

 _...I fell for my best friend's **boyfriend?!**_

* * *

 ** _Woooohooo! How was it! Did you like it? You certainly were not expecting Serena to develop a crush on Ash, this early, were you?! Were you? No, right?! Yay!_**

 ** _Actually, I was thinking that I'd make Serena crush on him, later in the story! I mean, she just likes him from the sidelines when she sees him being so kind to Dawn and all! But then, all of a sudden, this idea popped up in my mind and unknowingly, I just went ahead and wrote that scene! (Ain't I just too cruel?! If you wanna call me a sadist, I certainly am! I discovered that just recently! ; D)_**

 ** _(1) I just thought that I'd tell you my real motive or what I'd ought to explain about that part. As you can see, even while helping Serena, he was still thinking about Dawn...I mean, even though he was with some other girl, he couldn't get Dawn out of his thoughts! Which means, in the end...Ash has his heart fixated at Dawn and not any other girl! Got it? Hopefully, you did! : )_**

 ** _Actually, at some point of time, I feel that I'm making Ash and Dawn a little too...romantish? Over romantic? Hopefully, no. But just...tell me if that's what you feel like. Pretty please!_**

 ** _And one question: what do you like better; flashbacks or present story? Don't forget to mention it in your reviews! ; p_**

 ** _So, don't forget to click on the review button and write down your opinions! ; )_**

 ** _Well then, Au revoir! À_ _bientôt! : D_**


	6. FB3: Elections, Friendship and Dawn!

_**SURPRISE!**_

 _ **You certainly were not expecting me to give the another update so quick, right?! Yeah, I know! I actually wanted to make you guys happy by just giving out this chapter as well! Hope you are! **_

_**I assure you, you're gonna enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **And guess what? This chapter is gonna be a past story! Yep, I wonder if you like past ones more or the present ones? (I think I've already asked you this question but still, would you mind answering it again? I don't clearly remember and I'm too lazy to check the past reviews!) So please, answer it!**_

 _ **And I know, it's really a stupid, dumb and idiotic chapter name! (I better hide my face!)**_

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter -6**_

 _ **FB3-Elections, Friendship and Dawn!**_

"Ha, today, it's my win, for sure!" Gary yelled as he dribbled the basketball towards his basket. He was wearinng a white sleeveless vest and black knee-length shorts.

"No way!" Ash grinned, snatching away the ball from his hand and then running towards his goal basket. He was wearing a sleeveless light blue vest with yellow shorts.

"Darn it!" the former muttered as he ran towards Ash to take away the ball. But by the time he reached him, Ash had already thrown the ball towards his basket. Unfortunately for Ash, it hit the metal loop and bounced away, tying their scores. "Looks like it's a draw."

Exhausted, they both laid down on the field, both attempting to catch their breath. "Huff... huff... so... huff... you mean you've taken an interest in Dawn?"

"I... don't know," Ash replied, huffing.

"Actually, finding a girl you don't hate is a good news, right?" Gary said, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

"Still..." He trailed off. "Why does it have to be someone like... her?"

Gary got up and sat in his place, looking at him. "Geez, is she that strange? I haven't really spoke to her. But Drew's really normal, so... why are you hesitating so much? Dude, she is rude, but she is cute and... okay? What's so strange about her?"

"It is because you haven't dared to talk with her. She's an extreme weirdo. I don't know how she is his sister, because they seem like exact opposites of each other," he replied, putting a hand over his eyes.

Then, Gary smirked. "But... what do you think about her figure? Mm?"

"Cute. It's all good," Ash responded, still covering his eyes.

"Then, dude, what more do you want? Just go for it!" the brunette exclaimed with a shrug of his shoulders.

He said, "No, it's just... she's nothing, like, normal, aside from her appearance. I don't understand why she'd go and do such a thing! I didn't even know her!"

"Hey! What did she even do to make all view of her so negative?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

The raven-haired bit was about to spill the beans, but decided against it. Ruining a girl's life by spreading rumours was something that was completely against my principles. He sighed. "Nothing, it's just that... I don't really find her interesting. Besides, she's really weird!"

"You moron... if you love someone, you have to look past their flaws," Gary said, looking the guy next to him. "You would not love someone not to understand them, but you'd understand her if you come to love her." Then, he shrugged. "Well, you won't even realize that you've really fell in love."

Ash sighed. "The shit you said just now went all over my head."

"Idiot-"

"Just buzz off. I don't really believe in that nonsense of love or whatever," he said, interrupting him.

Gary muttered, "HE just won't listen to a thing I say and isn't even telling me what she exactly did! Then how the heck am I supposed to help him?" He then heaved a sigh as he said, "Anyway, you know, now she has caught my interest as well."

"What?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know how she's like, y'know? To make you like this and catch the interest of the great female-hater, Ash Ketchum."

"C'mon, it's not like I hate all the girls. I talk with Leaf, Misty, and May, remember?"

"Yeah, but they are different," he said, shrugging.

"Are they not girls?" he retorted.

"Did I say that? I don't know about Leaf, though, but... now, I wanna see Dawn and observe her properly."

Ash got up, getting into a sitting position. "There's nothing to see." He grabbed the bottle of water from Gary, remembering the time with Dawn in the garden, that day.

 _"I'm not happy about getting mixed up with you like this. I'm tired of it all. So, if you understand... then, I wish we'd not see each other, again."_

He took a sip of his water, thinking, _A girl like her... I definitely won't see her, again._

"Leaving that aside, what have you thought about signing up as a treasurer?" Gary raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot on the ground.

He replied, "I don't wanna. That's going to be the most troublesome job. Have you signed up your name?"

"Yup, along Paul and Drew," he responded, nodding.

"That means that I'm the only one who didn't? Looks like I'll have to find something to pass my time with." Ash sighed, taking a another sip of water.

"How about finding a girl? Maybe... Dawn?" Gary smirked, patting Ash's back.

The raven-haired by glared at him. "Shut up."

"Fine, fine!"

Just then, a question came to his mind. "Wait... we went to Drew's house many times when we were in eighth and ninth grade, right? Then, how come we didn't see Dawn there?"

Gary replied, "Ah, I had the same question. Remember, when we were playing PlayStation 4 at his house once when we were in eighth grade?" Ash nodded. "That time we were making a lots of noise, weren't we?" ASh nodded again. "Drew said that her room was next to hers and she was so annoyed by the noises that she left the house and warned him that whenever we came, he should tell her, so that she can go somewhere else."

"Oh." Ash nodded. Oh, so she was rude even when she was a kid. _Wow... I can just imagine how much more rude she might be now._

"Actually, that was at that time. But now, she lives separately, in the apartment of her mom's complex, which is owned by her," Gary informed him.

"She's so complicated," Ash muttered.

"You said something?"

"Nah. Let's go home, for now. I need to drop by the convenience store on my way."

"Alright."

* * *

Ash was on his way to the convenience store. He had now changed into a black v-neck t-shirt and brown jersey pants with black loafers. He had put his white cap on over his messy ebony hair. He muttered, "Drew and the others are going to join the student council, huh?" He continued walking on the footpath. "Looks like I'll be alone."

Just then, he saw a blue-haired girl in the corner of his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw her walk on the opposite footpath and turn left at a building, disappearing from his sight.

He couldn't help but cross the road and follow her. When he reached to where she was previously, from there he could see her standing on opposite footpath, again. When he was about to go there as well, he saw her holding a little black-haired girl's hand, who had puffy eyes and swollen red cheeks with tears damp on them.

 _Who is she? Her sister? No, not possible. Then... her daughter?! No, no, that definitely can't be the case! It doesn't even look like she has soft spot for even a single person! So no way!_

He couldn't help notice her casual clothes. She had donned a white sleeveless high-collared top, which was tucked in by a dark blue A-line skirt reaching just below her knees, and brown strap wedges. She had a white hair band on her open hair.

 _Wow... suprisingly... she looks very... normal?_

Dawn looked down at girl, crouching at her level, and ruffled her black hair with a soft smile. The comforting smile on her face made Ash's heart skip a beat. He put a palm over his heart, only to feel it beating really hard. _It's... the first time I've seen her... smile!_

She stood up, holding the girl's hand as they both walked ahead. They turned around the corner and disappeared from his vision. Quickly, he crossed the road and followed her, to see her enter into a convenience store. He waited for them, outside.

 _Wait... why am I acting like a stalker! Damn, my reputation!_ He slapped his palm against his forehead, annoyed. _This girl...!_

Just then, he saw them exit through the automatic doors, and he hid behind a wall, keeping an eye on them. The girl was now holding a packet of chips and a bar of chocolate, peeping from her pocket. _Oh, so, she bought the little girl some snacks... I wonder who she is..._

"What is she doing with a kid?" he muttered, focusing back on Dawn. She looked down at the child, and it looked like she was having a conversation with her, all the while smiling. Ash couldn't help but stare at her.

Suddenly, the girl was bought into a hug by an elderly woman with the same black hair. The girl returned the embrace happily. Dawn just looked at them with a triumphant smile. The woman bowed down to her and she did the same. With that, the two of them started walking away while the little girl waved Dawn goodbye. She waved back with a smile. When those two were completely out of her sight, she turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

Ash just stared at her retreating figure, understanding the entire incident which took before his eyes. "So... she was just helping out a lost kid, huh? Who knew she had such a... kind side as well," he muttered as he began to walk again. A smile appeared on his face, as he felt glad that he had been able to see this unique side of her.

 _But, hey... why does my heart feel like it's about to explode?_

* * *

Dawn made her way towards the café, which was owned by her aunt, Cynthia. When she reached there, she entered through the back door, which was used by the staff members only. She was greeted by the people working with her. She didn't have much of a conversation with them, only nodding in response to their greetings.

She unlocked her locker and pulled out her uniform before she went into the changing room and got dressed. The uniform was a black. collared red t-shirt, tucked into a black skirt, which reached just above her knees, and black stockings underneath. Dawn tied her hair in a ponytail with red visor cap.

Entering into the hall, where many people were seated around the tables, Dawn saw Cynthia working at the counter. She went to her and said, "Give me a notepad."

The blonde nodded, handing her the thing she had asked for. "Here."

Dawn took it and then walked to a table where a couple was seated. "Your order?" she asked with a straight face, holding her writing pad and a pen.

The boy replied, "One cold coffee and an expresso."

She nodded as she jotted it down, quickly. "You'll recieve it in just five minutes or so." With that, she headed to the counter and gave the order to her aunt.

Cynthia asked, filling a cup with expresso from it's machine, "Why do you look so worn out these days?"

She sighed. "There's a boy who keeps bugging me."

"What? A crush, huh?" she teased as she poured another cup of coffee, and put a scoop of vanilla ice-cream on top of it. Then she squeezed some chocolate syrup on top, and added some chocolate sprinkles.

Dawn shook her head. "No, he is a completely different case. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Tell me the details after you finish your shift," she said, handing her the tray with two cups.

Dawn took the tray. "Even if my shift is over, yours isn't, right?"

She winked. "I'll ask Cara to cover up for me!" Cara was a woman from her university. They both were the in-charge of kitchen.

Dawn shook her head and headed towards the earlier couple's table, placing the cups on the table. They nodded and thanked her, and she nodded and walked to another table. The customers kept on coming, since it was a Sunday. Sundays were always a busy day for them.

But just that, the day finally ended, and evening arrived. Around seven, Dawn's shift was over, and she entered the staff room. She changed her clothes back to normal one as she went over and sat down in one of the chairs of the café.

Cynthia placed a mug of coffe before her as she sat down in the chair opposite to her. She asked, removing her cap, "So, what about that boy?"

Dawn took a sip of her beverage and said, "It looks like I made a mistake."

"What did you do?"

"A week ago, I went to that place with full of cherry blossom trees, right?" Her aunt nodded. "That time, I saw a boy with... soft raven hair lying on the ground next to some tree," she said, heaving a sigh. "I couldn't control my urge to touch it. It was swaying so... flawlessly, due to the wind, as if inviting me to run a hand through it... it was all spiked up, but when I touched it, it were so soft!" She focused her gaze on the mug in her hand, shameful of her acts.

Cynthia couldn't help but laugh at her. "Pfft! What?! You... haha... seriously went and did that to some random boy?! Hahaah, that's so ridiculous!"

Dawn glared at her. "Shut up."

"Okay... haha... okay!" Cynthia took a deep breath, stifling her laughter, but a smile lingered on her face. "So, what happened after that?"

Dawn said, not meeting Cynthia's eyes, "Since the atmosphere was so quiet and calm, I couldn't help but sleep as well, with my hands still running through his hair." She blushed as she continued, "He saw my face when he woke up... it was so embarassing that I ran away from there!"

"Damn, your fetish for boys' hair is increasing, day by day, huh?" Cynthia asked, with half-lidded eyes, enjoying her niece's expressions.

"It's definitely not called a 'fetish!' Stop wording it so weirdly!" Dawn scorned. "It's not like I do that to any random boy! I never thought anyone except Drew could have such attractive and perfect hair!"

Cynthia giggled. "Yeah, yeah. It can't be helped since you grew up with a brother who takes care of his hair even more than a girl!" When she saw Dawn's dull expression, she cleared her throat and said, "Fine. So what next?"

Dawn sighed. "I ran into the same boy the next day after that incident. I couldn't recognize his face that day, but I felt as if I had seen his hair somewhere, probably becsuse I was really frustrated out of hunger. He asked me why I did all that and some rude words, but I shook him off, somehow."

"Mm. Then?"

"The next day, I met him again on the grounds. He just asked me the same stuff and I still didn't realize that it was him from the other day. Then, out of nowhere, he asked me if I liked him and touched his hair because I was head over heels for him."

"What?" Cynthia burst into a fits of laughter. "The heck?! What did you say in reply?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I cleared up his misunderstanding. Then, he got mad at me and started blaming me. He called me rude words like psycho, and nut-case and whatnot! I couldn't control my anger and told him that to forget all about it and to not get involved with me anymore. With that, I walked away. Then, after some time, I remembered who he was."

"Wow! That guy... I feel sorry for him," Cynthia said. "Your one action might have made him so confused. So I think what he did was... legitimate. He just wanted to know the reason why you did that to him. It's not his fault but yours, actually! Poor him."

Dawn pursed her lips. "Yes, I'm aware that it's my fault. But he didn't have to insult me like that and say all those harsh words to me! Besides, he is an annoying, rude jerk! I don't feel sorry for him."

"But, Dawn-"

"Hey, Cynthia! Your break's over!" the woman's co-worker called.

"Yeah, coming!" she yelled back as she got up from her chair. She turned to Dawn and said, "I'll be going back to work. But, what would you do if you were in his position? Think about it!" With that, she walked away into kitchen.

Dawn drank the last sip of her coffee and got up from her seat, walking out of the café. She made her way towards the station. "What would I do?" she muttered, thinking about Cynthia's words.

 _I guess that I would be confused and get frustrated? But I already told him that we shouldn't talk anymore from now on, so I think he wouldn't be willing to even look at my face. So... it's fine. I don't need to do anything..._

* * *

It was lunchtime and Dawn exited the classroom, as she was done with lunch already. She was on her way to the washroom. She entered the girls' washroom and stood before the sink, washing her hands with the liquid soap.

"Hey, have you heard that Gary has given his name for vice sports captain!" She heard a girl squeal in excitement.

"Really?! I wanna go for that position as well, from the girls' side!"

"And Drew signed up to become the boys' vice-president! Isn't it awesome? It suits his princely character, doesn't it?"

"Yeah! And Paul is going the discipline captain, I think!"

"These boys will definitely win by default, don't you think? None of the other boys can compete against them! I'm gonna vote for them only!"

"But Ash didn't give his name for anything! It looks like he isn't interested."

"Hey, doesn't that mean he'll be alone? That's our chance to accompany him!"

"Yup!"

 _These girls... how do they even get such detailed information_! Dawn sighed. _Oh, yeah... I wonder if those two girls did anything. I mean, they wanted some girl to stand before Ursula for girls' vice-president's position. They didn't bother me, apart from taking a signature of mine, so... I think they found a good girl. Well, that's good._

When Dawn was done, she exited the washroom. To pass her time, she walked into the library and sat down in one of the chairs to read a random book.

 _...I just hope that I don't run into that boy ever again._

* * *

The elections for other members of the student council were already over. The students who were eligible for voting were only tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grade students. Misty won the position of being the deputy sports captain by receiving a number of votes from her juniors and seniors. The girls of her grade were a little jealous of her when they heard that she was dating Paul, so to vent their rage, they didn't vote for her.

Leaf achieved victory as well. She got hundreds of votes from the boys, since she was cute and sweet. The girls didn't vote for her because she argued with their favourite charmer, Gary Oak. Nevertheless, she became the cultural vice-captain.

"Hey, she won't get mad at us, wil she?" Leaf asked, biting her lip as she carried a bunch of pamphlets in her arms.

Misty sighed. "You were the one who came up with the idea and now you're getting scared?" She was also holding some of the pamphlets. "But this is an amazing idea!" she exclaimed, cheerfully.

Leaf said, "I'm sure that she will definitely get mad at us."

"Yeah, I know. But... for the future of our school, we can at least hear a lecture or so!" Misty grinned.

Leaf smiled. "Yeah, that's right. But, I must say, your idea of getting her sign a piece of paper for us was awesome! That way, we got her name register with her sign!"

"Hah, I know, right!" Misty winked. "And also, though, Conway is a huge pervet and a stalker, he's useful at times, isn't he?"

"Yup! We got a beautiful and attractive picture of hers!" Leaf exclaimed.

Just then, they saw Dawn coming their way. Their eyes widened as she neared them. They quickly hid the papers behind their backs and flashed smiles. "Hey, Dawn!" Misty greeted.

"H-had your lunch?" Leaf asked, a little nervous.

She nodded, but eyed the two suspiciously. _What's going on? Why are these two acting weird?_

Misty said, walking past her, "You see, we still have to do a lots of work for the vice-president's election! Haha, we were putting up the flyers for that!"

Dawn asked, "You mean, you found a girl who can stand up against that girl?"

She nodded, vigorously. "Yeah! Yeah! We found one! And she's extremely powerful, y'know!"

"Misty, we have a lots of work, don't we? Let's go," Leaf said through her gritted teeth, annoyed at how she was talking so carefreely.

Misty nodded. "Yeah! So... see you, around, Dawn!" With that, the two rushed away from her.

Dawn just stared at the two, who trying to walk away quickly with a bunch of flyers in their hands. _What's wrong with them?_

* * *

 _Ignore me, she says,_ Ash thought looking up at the sky, sitting on a bench in the school ground. _But, if you appear in front of me like that... what do you want me to do, huh? Showing all your kindness and stuff! Darn, she's getting more complicated, day by day!_ He ruffled his hair, quite irritated.

"What's up, dude?" Drew slapped his back, snapping him out of his thoughts as he sat beside him. "Why do you look so frustrated?"

He sighed. "There's some girl... she's annoying the hell outta me!"

"What? Ash Ketchum finally took an interest in some girl, huh?" Drew teased.

Ash glared at him. "Why are you guys making such a big deal out of it?!"

He patted his back as he explained, "Because... it's very rare for you to pay attention to some girl, y'know?"

"Shut up," he said, rolling his eyes.

Drew wiggled his eyebrows. "Anyway, who's the girl? Do I know her?"

Now, Ash felt the sudden urge to tease him as his lips shaped into a smirk. "Hmm, yeah, you're the only one who knows her more than anyone else."

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Eh... really? Is there any girl like that in this school? Only one person is like that and it's May." Just then, his eyes widened. "Don't tell me you have an unrequited love for May!"

"No way!" Ash scrunched his nose in disgust. "She's my cousin, for God's sake!"

Drew sighed in relief. Then, he asked, "Alright. What's her name?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ash smirked.

"Obviously!"

"Mm, okay," he said, shrugging. "It's Dawn Berlitz."

"Oh, so, her name's Dawn!" Drew said, while nodding and after a faction of second, his eyes widened. "Wait! You mean... my sister, Dawn Berlitz?!"

Ash nodded, while stifling his laughter. "Uh-huh."

Drew was really speechless. He didn't know how he was supposed to react.

He noticed his shocked face and said, "Chill, Drew! I'm not in love with her or anything. I am just... curious about her."

"Bastard!" he exclaimed. "Curiosity about a girl is the stage that comes before a guy realizes that he likes her! Dumbass, don't you know that?!"

Ash narrowed his eyes. "I'm telling you it's not love, ain't I?"

Drew took a deep breath as he asked, "Why did you take a sudden interest in her?"

"I don't wanna tell you," he replied nonchalantly, leaning back in his seat.

Drew felt his nerve twitch as he asked, through gritted teeth, "Why not?"

"Dunno," Ash responded casually.

"Fine, forget it!" Drew said, annoyed. "Though, I trust you, I'll still give you a warning. Don't bother her too much, because you'll be the one to suffer."

Ash nodded. "Mmm, alright." Then, he asked, "Your voting results are tomorrow, right?"

The elections for other position had been over just yesterday. Gary had become the sports vice-captain and Paul bagged the position of the discipline captain. But, the elections for vice-president for both sections weren't finished yet. After boys' vice-president was declared, it would be time for the girls' election for the deputy head girl.

"Yeah, there are mostly girls who are voting for me! I wonder if May is aware. She's bound to get jealous!" He chuckled, imagining her angry face.

Ash said, "You bet, she is. Just wait until you meet her. She'll definitely give you the cold shoulder."

"Geez! That's gonna be tough!" Gary muttered. Then he turned to his friend, asking, "You aren't joining the student council, are you?"

"Nope. Definitely, no," Ash replied with a straight face.

"You're just as stubborn as Dawn!" he said, getting up. "I need to go to check that Gary isn't promising anything weird to the girls about me. See ya!" With that, he walked away.

Ash sighed.

 _...I definitely won't join the student body council. Even if it kills me._

* * *

The next day, Drew was declared as the vice-president for the boys section. All the girl were ecstatic about it and the guys couldn't care less about the news.

Dawn was walking on the school ground with books in her hand. She was returning from the library, and was hoping to read books she had borrowed under a tree without any disturbance.

She yawned. _Ah, I'm tired. Last night, I was so intrigued in a book... that I ended up staying awake almost the entire night. I need some sleep._

"Hey, look! Dawn Berlitz!"

When she felt some gazes on her, she looked around her to see many boys staring at her and whispering. _Now, what was up with those fools?_ _Why are they staring at me?_

"She will definitely be suitable for this position, right?"

"I'm definitely voting her now!"

"Me too!"

"I'll do that as well!"

"Yeah, who cares about Ursula! Dawn's thousand times better than her!"

"Seriously!'

"And she's more beautiful than her, dontcha' think?"

"Duh!"

Dawn muttered, "What are they talking about?" Ignoring them, she walked ahead and stepped on some paper. "Huh?" She picked up the flyer and was shocked to see what it read.

 _ **VOTE FOR DAWN BERLITZ!**_

 _Our Ice Princess, none other than Dawn Berlitz, is going to take part in the elections for the girl's vice-president! She is an all-rounder! Good at sports and academics! Let's vote for our one and only Ice Princess of our school! Vote for her if you're a fan or lover or anything else! Go ahead and show your love through your valuable votes! Thank you!_

With that a picture of hers was attached, in which she was staring the camera with a soft smile on her face, some of her hair falling on her shoulders. On that, a number of red hearts were drawn with something written on it. It read:

 _You all will vote for me, won't you? Hurry up, I'm waiting for you!_

Dawn's hand started shaking as she turned red, partly due to anger and partly due to embarrassment. She clenched her teeth, saying, "Those two...!"

* * *

"Hey, you'll vote for Dawn, won't you?" Misty winked as she distributed the flyers to a group of boys.

They nodded. "Definitely!"

Leaf grinned. "Heya, please vote for our Ice Princess!"

"As the flyer says, those who admire Dawn can express it by voting for her and making her the future prez!" Misty flashed a toothy smile. "You can go to the ballet-" She stopped talking midway through her sentenceand her smile dropped. She saw a very angry Dawn standing some inches away from her, fire raging from her.

"Hey... you both!" She glared at them.

Misty gasped. "Shit!" She grabbed her friend's hand, making her look at her, confused. "We're caught! Let's run for it!" With that, Misty sped off, dragging Leaf along with her.

Dawn glared draggers at those two running away. _I'm not letting either of you off the hook!_ She started chasing them, as fast as she could. She wanted to shout at them, but she didn't want to insult them in front of the other students and create a scene.

Ash, who was walking by, heard some loud yells, and, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Misty and Leaf running with all their might.

"Move outta our way!"

"What the heck is wrong with them? And what's with their rush?" he muttered, looking at who was running behind them. He was surprised to see Dawn chasing them at a high speed. It seemed like she didn't notice him, and ran past through him, and a few of her pamphlets fel at his feet.

 _You... really are all over the place. How can a person have no fixed personalities? It confuses people..._

Noticing the flyer on the ground, he bent down and picked it up. "Huh? What's this?" He mumbled as he stared at the piece of paper in his hands, which had a photo of Dawn on it. To be honest, he was a little speechless.

 _I didn't know that such a anti-social girl would've had an interest in being the deputy president._

* * *

Misty and Leaf ran around a corner and hid behind the wall of the gym room. Misty breathed. "She won't find us here, right?"

"I... told... huff... you that she'd get mad... at us," Leaf said, panting.

She bent down and touched her knees, tired from the chase. "Well.. .there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's apologize to her when she calms down a bit." Then, she said, "But... Dawn really is scary when she's mad, isn't she?"

She nodded. "Yeah... I was so surprised!"

Just then, Dawn stepped in front of them, startling them. Leaf gasped. "Woah! How'd you find us?!"

"I saw you both escaping into this place," she replied with a serious look. "What's up with those handouts? Why did you go off and make those things on your own?! I had refused your proposal, earlier, didn't I?"

Misty said, "You see... we were in a hurry and since you weren't ready to sign it up yourself... we thought... we would do it this way and get number of votes. You're really popular, after all."

She glared at them. "You didn't have any right to do that without my permission! Now I know why you took my signature!" She sighed. "I'm going to take back my name from the ballot right away."

The orange-haired girl grabbed her arm. "Woah, woah! What's with your quick decision? Calm down a bit, will you?" She pressed, "Do you know how many boys and girls have voted you already after hearing that you were standing in tomorrow's elections? Even the teachers and principal were very impressed!"

"I don't care," she said nonchalantly.

Leaf said, "Dawn... please try to understand the situation. You don't know how Ursula will rule the school and take advantages of it's privileges! She'll definitely cause troubles every single damn day!"

Misty nodded. "Yeah!" Then, she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. "Aren't you glad that you are so famous among all the high school students? Mm, mm?"

The blunette glowered at her coldly.

She jolted in surprise and joined her hands apologetically. "Okay, sorry! It was totally my bad! I'll never do it, again! Promise!" she begged.

"Yeah, Dawn. We didn't mean to make you feel so troubled... sorry!" Leaf nodded.

They both looked at her, expectantly. Dawn couldn't ignore their stares and bit her lower lip, hesitantly. Then, she sighed. "Fine... whatever."

"Really?!" the two asked in unison, astonished.

She spun around on her heels as she said, "If you pull a stunt like that ever again... then, I definitely won't forgive you." With that, she started walking away. _There's no way I can take back my name after they caused that commotion... my pride won't let me do that. I'll just have to deal with it..._

Leaf and Misty looked at each other disbelieving, and then, a smile crept up on their faces. They ran towards Dawn and embraced her from behind, startling her, and she turned a deep shade of red.

 _Wh-what are these guys doing? I'm... not used to... these kind of things!_

"E-enough! Let go," Dawn muttered, embarassed.

They let go off her and stood before her, smiles still plastered on their faces. Misty grinned. "Ha, this feels awesome!"

Leaf nodded. "Yep!" Then she grabbed Dawn's hand, saying, "Let's go!"

"Where?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

Leaf beamed, "To appeal for more votes with the real person!"

The blunette deadpanned, "No way."

"Yes way!" With that, they dragged her with them.

A smile made it's way on her lips. _Why does it feel so different than normal? Why am I getting this sudden urge to smile? ...Just why?_

* * *

The next day, Dawn was proclaimed to be the girls' vice-president during their assembly. Most of the students had voted for her, resulting in a shameful loss for Ursula. They had high hopes for her, as she was, in their eyes, a diligent student. Their principal, Bertha, was the most delighted person of all, as her favourite student was going to be the future head girl of their school.

In the afternoon, they were going to conduct their investiture ceremony and officially announce the entire student body council.

Ash ran through the hallways and entered into the election committee room. He took deep breaths as he bent down and touched his knees, exhausted from the rush.

One of the students there, who was the head of that club, asked, "Um... you need something? All the elections are done and now there's no voting left."

He nodded, panting.

"Is there any place left in the student body council?"

* * *

 ** _Whoa! What's that about?! Why does Ash want to join the Student Body, now? After the elections are done! Anyone can answer that?_**

 ** _And hey, Ash might seem like a split personality guy, right? I thought so, as well! But it's really not like that 'cause personalities can change, right? I'll try showing the progress of that over time, so no need to worry!_**

 ** _Also, about why Ash doesn't want to join the student council is a secret...which will be revealed after many chapters since I haven't thought of when to bring that in picture! So, you just gotta wait, read and then, repeat! (Wow! I rhymed!)_**

 ** _That expression of Drew was priceless when he heard that Ash is interested in his sister! You know, I like when brothers have a sister complex! It may seem annoying but it's really cool, too! It makes you feel loved, don't you think? I definitely think so! (Since I don't really have an elder big bro! Waaah!)_**

 ** _And I'll be introducing all the characters slowly and steadily! Keep patience!_**

 ** _Actually, I wasn't thinking of making their entire group in the SBC but then, I thought it'd be better that way! What do you think?_**

 ** _How was it, by the way? *sweatdrops* I forgot to ask this! Lemme know through your comments!_**

 ** _Until then, signing off!_**


	7. FB4: Surprise Attack!

**_Hello! AshxDawnaddicted is back to entertain you all with her stupid stuff! Wohoo!_**

 _ **But, guys, really! I can't actually believe that it's has been eight freaking months since I had last updated this story! It feels kinda good to be back! Ah, I must've told you that I had some exams and stuff so I was busy like hell! And I didn't have the time to log in onto this site. Actually, there are two reasons; one being academics and other reason is me being lazy! Yeah...I was really lazy to log in and type, then edit and all... so, you all can blame my laziness! My sincerest apology for that! ; )**_

 ** _Actually, when I logged in once again, I was kinda excited, thinking that there would be many stories updated but to my disappointment, there were a very few updates, like only maybe three to four stories...which shattered all my excited soul! I think there aren't many active pearlshipper writers, anymore...Ah, I wish all of them to be back! And those who are thinking of writing, then, just go ahead and get started! Many fans like me are eagerly hungry for pearlshipping stories!_**

 ** _Oh and one more thing, the stuff about Ash and Dawn being clingy. I respect all of your opinions, personally, I think so, too. When I re-read those chapters, I was like "oh, that's a bit annoying and ceingy!" So, in future chappies, I'm gonna make them more independent and less clingy. So, don't be like "such a sudden change in their behaviour" because it's going to be really hard for me to go back to the previous chapters and rewrite them...so, I apologize for that beforehand. I'll mention it, again in the chapters holding current story not the flashback ones._**

 _ **Anyway, sorry for holding you back! You all are more than welcome to go ahead and read.**_

 _ **(But, some of you must've lost the track of this story so, I'd suggest you to just go over the previous chapter! I actually thought that I'd write a small summary at the start but... I'm a lazy goose! So, please, sorry for the inconvenience!)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - 7**_

 _ **FB4 - Surprise Attack!**_

"Is there any position left in the student body council?"

The committee member frowned as he shook his head. "No, there aren't," he said, and then raised an eyebrow. "Even if there were, you should already know that the date for giving your names has already passed, and now the elections are done as well. Were you living under a rock or what?"

Ash rolled his eyes and then asked, "Are you sure there aren't any?" The boy shook his head. "Not even a single one?" he said, stressing his words more.

"I'm sorry, but there aren't—"

"Dude, hey!" Another boy popped up as he rushed to Ash and patted his back. "What's the big deal? Why is Ash here?"

"Ritchie! Oh, I forgot that you're a member of this election committee!" he exclaimed, a joyful expression replacing his dull one.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you're interested in joining the student council, now!" he joked, chuckling.

Ash replied, "Actually, yes. That's the case."

His smile fell as he stared at him in astonishment, mouth agape. "You serious?" Ash nodded. "Dude! The time for signing up is over and all the student council members are selected as well! And now you're coming to us?!"

"Uh...yes?" he said sheepishly. "Look, I know all that! It's just that... I'm interested, alright? So, just hurry up and tell me if there's any god damn place empty in that council!" He was starting to get a little irritated at the fact that they kept reminding him about the dates and elections.

The other boy, who had been listening to their conversation, said, "I told you already, didn't I? There is no place! I—"

He was interrupted by Ritchie, "Wait! Actually, there is one post left."

Ash's face brightened up as he asked, "Really? Which one?"

He smirked. "Are you sure you're willing to do that? None of the students signed up their names for this place. The teachers said that we'd choose someone at random for this job and make them do it for us. But... if you're willing to take up that place, then, it'd be a good thing, y'know."

Ash said, irritated, "I don't care! I'll do it, even if it's some lowly job!"

The boy said, "It's the place of the treasurer."

"Uh..." Ash's eyes dropped into half-lids as he stared at the boy, dumbfounded. _This was the job that I didn't want to take up since the beginning...but, my god damn luck! I'll accept it, anyway. Not like I've got a choice..._ "Urgh!" He nodded. "Fine, I agree."

The boy's face lit up. "Really?! Thanks, pal! You made our job easy!" He hugged him and turned around to the other members, yelling, "We found our deputy treasurer!"

Ash shook his head, whispering, "Damn, at least, I'm in the student body."

* * *

It was afternoon and time for the investuture ceremony. All the previous student coucil members were allotted at higher positions, whereas the new members were given their earlier positions. All the high school students were gathered in the school auditorium, where the function was taking place.

 _What is this? It's so annoying._ Dawn stood in her place as she had to watch all the other selected students receiving their batches and sash. She had already gotten hers along with Drew, right after they had announced her seniors as the school presidents. _I can't believe that I'm here and chosen as the female vice-president. Who would've thought that I'd_ actually _be the member of this council. And when I gave this breaking news to Cynthia, she just had to laugh and rub it in my face._

She yawned as she looked around and saw the other members, wearing different kind of expressions. _They look so excited... What's so exciting about it, anyway?_ When her eyes met Leaf and Misty, they waved at her with huge smiles on their faces. She returned their waves with a slight smile, but feeling that it would be really weird for her to wave back. _These two... are so meddlesome. And troublesome as well. But I don't mind._ Dawn smiled giddily.

"The deputy treasurer's postion is held by Ash Ketchum of year eleven and class four. Please give him a huge round of applause!"

The expressions of the students present in the hall were totally priceless. They were staring at him as if he had grown two heads or was an alien from outer space. The most shocking expressions were of Gary, Paul, and Drew. Ash couldn't help but enjoy their looks as he received his badge and sash, nonchantly. With that, he went and stood in his place very far from his buddies.

He smirked. _Wow... that was unexpected._ Then, he looked around and saw Dawn, who had a bored expression on her face. _Looks like she didn't even_ notice _my presence,_ he thought clutching his fist. _Such an obnoxious girl!_

Surprisingly, Dawn had actually noticed him. _What is he doing in this place? Was he even elected in the first place? Uh... actually, there weren't any elections for the treasurer, were they? No student signed up for that position... is what I heard. Urgh... why am I supposed to care? We told each other that we would just ignore each other, so... it doesn't look like I need to worry about anything._ She shifted her gaze and tried to focus on the ceremony.

After all the elected students were alloted to their positions, the female and male presidents were asked to give a speech, which they did, happily. "Now, I'd like our future boys' president, Drew Berlitz, to give our students a speech."

He nodded as he climbed up the podium. "A very good afternoon, everyone," he started. "I'm very honoured and grateful that you have chosen me as the candidate for the future president of this school. I'll make sure that I won't make you regret your decision of choosing me. I'll try my best to be a worthy vice-president. Once again, thank you to everyone who have elected me!" All the students applauded as he walked down and sat down in his place.

"Well, that was an assuring and gentle speech, Drew. Now, I'd like to hand over the mic to Dawn Berlitz, our female vice-president! Give her a big hand!"

 _Ah, I did expect this._ Dawn got up and walked up to the podium, holding a firm expression. She wasn't sure what she was about to say. "Good afternoon," she greeted. "I'm very delighted to know that I've been chosen by you. But... I don't really think that you made a great choice in that."

Leaf and Misty stared at her as if she had gone nuts. All the students were confused as they looked at her, frowning. Drew slapped a hand on his forehead, expecting that she'd definitely do that. Even the teachers and the Principal were perplexed at her words. _What is she blabbering..._ Ash thought, staring with an amused expression. _Whatever it maybe, she sure is going to say something rude yet interesting._

"To be honest, now that I've received the privileges and rights as a vice-president, I think I might be more strict than I already was. I'd like to warn you all about one thing, I'm very austere and harsh on matters such as discipline and breaking the rules and regulations. Discipline, in sense, not causing unnecessary disturbances in the school premises. I can't stand watching such troublesome things. I don't really care what you think about me, I'm just the way I am. So, try not to be as troublesome as you were before. Anyway, thank you." With that, she walked to her chair and sat down, with a straight face.

Everyone stared at her, blankly, not knowing how to react. Among the crowds, Ursula smirked as she huffed at how the audience remained silent after her speech. Just like I thought. Ash sighed as he started clapping, making everyone join as well. I'm not sure why I'm helping her, though.

"Well... tha was some speech you made, Dawn! Thank you for your... wonderful speech!' the announcer said awkwardly. "Anyway, let's..." She continued her job.

Dawn couldn't help but be a little angry. _Why did Ash even do that! I know! He did that, out of pity, didn't he?! If he thought that it was some sort of help, then... I didn't even need it!_ She crossed her arms, quite frustrated.

The ceremony came to an end and everyone started dispersing to their classes. Gary and the other three shot up from their seats and went to Ash. Gary slapped his back, asking, "Whoa! What the hell, Ash! Since when were you the treasurer?!"

He smirked. "Since today." He jabbed his hands in either of his pockets, walking ahead of them.

"What the..f!" He glared at him.

Drew frowned as he pried, "Tell us the details, now, Ketchum."

He shrugged. "Is it important?"

The former clenched his teeth, a nerve popping up. "Why, yes."

"I don't feel like telling," he said, nonchantly.

Drew and Gary were reaching their highest level of anger and Ash was enjoying more than anything. Paul sighed. He snatched Ash's cap and held it out of the hallway window. "Spill the beans or it is going to be flying in the next five seconds."

He gulped. "C'mon! Don't joke with my cap!"

"One."

"Good job, Paul!"

"Two."

"Serves you right, Ashy!"

"Three."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Four."

"Wha! C'mon!"

"And fi-"

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed as he saw Paul drawing back his hand. "I'll tell you." He told them the entire thing that had happened in the election committee room. After finishing his story, he snatched his cap back and put it on his head.

Gary commented, "Wow. Who would've thought!"

"Who made you join? I mean, who's that great person?!" Drew snickered as he nudged him.

He ran hand through the back of his hair. _Wait... yeah... Why did I join?_ He frowned. _Just for that psycho's sake, I decided to get in! But, I couldn't really think of anything! Damnit, what's wrong with me!_ He let out a breath. "Actually, no one in particular," he replied casually.

Judging Ash's expression, Gary smirked. "I know! I know the person who urged him to join."

Ash's eyes widened as he glared at him. "I told you, didn't I? No one made me! I made the decision myself. I felt lonely so, I thought it might be fun if I join you guys."

He nodded, cheekily. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

Drew furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait. Gary, tell us. Who did he do that for?"

"It's because of her, isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow, evilly.

He blushed a little, glaring at the brunette as he denied, "I don't know who that 'she' is."

Drew groaned. "C'mon, bastards, tell us already!"

Gary sighed, dramatically. "Can't help it, now, Ash." He smirked as he announced, "It's for Dawn, right? Ketchum?"

"What?!" he yelled, confused. "Why is it for her?!"

"Sheesh, take it easy, you siscon!" Ash cringed. "It's not like, especially for her. It's for you all as well."

"Alright, whatever may be the reason. Can we collect our bags, quickly? I need to go home with Misty, today," Paul said, annoyed. "Such a bunch of immature kids," he muttered, walking ahead.

"Wait for us!" Gary yelled as he and Ash followed.

* * *

"Hey! Ask Ketchum!" Drew shouted, running after them. "I'm not letting you off the hook until you tell me!"

"Hey, Dawn!" Misty yelled. "What the heck was up with that speech of yours!"

Leaf nodded. "Exactly! You should've said something more... gentle and kind!"

"She's right! Yours was exactly opposite of that!"

"It was more like harsh and intimidating!"

"Moreover, it seemed like warning to everyone!"

"If you're like that, the students will seriously start regretting their decision to vote for you!"

"Mm! Be a little more kind next time!"

"Correct! You should-"

Dawn interrupted as she closed her ears and walked ahead, "Enough!" She frowned, making the other two shut their mouths but follow her. "I don't know how I'm supposed to be 'kind' and 'warm' like you're saying. It's just the way I am, you can't really blame it on me. Besides, I wasn't the one who asked to make me the president, was I?"

They giggled nervously as they nodded. "Anyway," Misty said, changing the topic. "I'm going with Paul after school. He said that he'll walk me home, from now on." She blushed a little, feeling giddy.

Leaf nudged her teasingly. "Mm? Mm? Excited, huh?"

"Yes, very!" she exclaimed.

"Lucky you! Me and Dawn are still single. I guess, we'll have to start having singles' party, Dawn!" she cried melodramatically as she leaned on her friend.

Dawn said, "Not really interested."

"Ouch," she said as she touched her chest.

Suddenly, the intercom rang. "All the student body council members are requested to gather in the student council room on the first floor. Please report there immediately."

"Looks like Misty's gotta wait longer," Leaf said, smirking.

She slumped her shoulders. "Aw! No way!"

"Hey, so let's collect our bags quickly and head over!" The brunette grinned as she linked her arms with Misty's.

"By the way," she said as she turned around faced them. "Why are you both with me? Together?"

They frowned as they looked at each other and then at her. They smiled, saying, "Because... we're your..."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

They grinned as they jumped on her. "Your friends!"

"Ow!" she muttered as they all fell on the floor. The other two got up and started laughing. Dawn couldn't help but let a smile creep on her lips.

 _Friends, huh? Feels kinda nostalgic..._

* * *

Leaf, Misty, and Dawn were already in the student council room, where some of the other members had gathered as well. The teachers who had called them weren't here, yet. Just then, the "Four Princes" (except for Ash) entered the room, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey, look, it's Paul!" Leaf teased, nudging Misty.

Misty nodded as she waved at him, slightly to which he nodded, back. She blushed. "Damn, he looks so cute!"

Leaf looked at her, dumbfounded, as she glanced at Paul and said, "Hey, Mist. You okay? Paul and cute? No way!"

"Shut up!" She hit her friend on the backside of her head. "You won't understand."

"Right," she muttered as she saw Misty walk towards her boyfriend.

 _Oh, so these two are Drew's friends._ Dawn looked at those three, while her brother in her direction with a smile. She couldn't help but look away, she didn't want to attract anymore attention. He sighed, knowing that she would react that way. Then, she asked Leaf, "Hey, what are their names?"

She stared at her weirdly with her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait... you don't know? The names of the most popular boys of our school? The guys who hang out with your own freakin' brother!? Seriously?!"

"I wasn't interested, so I didn't bother," she replied with a casual shrug.

"I can't believe it!" she muttered, astonished. "O-okay. So, I'll just tell you, anyway. That's Paul," she said, pointing at him. "Misty's current boyfriend. She had a crush on him for an year! Then, she-"

Dawn interrupted, "Who's that next guy?"

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Haha, yeah right. That guy," she said, sighing. "He's Gary, the most egotistic jerk and a player as well!"

She nodded, making an 'oh' face.

"Hey, I'll tell you a secret. You're not supposed to expose it to anyone. Misty already knows and I'd be happy if you know it as well. But... no revealing, Okay?" Leaf warned.

"Shouldn't you reconsider your decision? Who knows, I might start spreading rumours, y'know," she said, thoughtfully.

She grinned. "I just get this feeling that you won't do that...I trust you!"

 _How can she trust someone so easily? We just got acquainted a week ago._ She nodded again, nevertheless. "Alright."

She came closer to Dawn and whispered in her ear, "I have a tiny crush on Gary."

"Oh, then...shouldn't you confess?" She asked, as she sat down on one of the chairs.

She shook her head, frantically. " _No_! No way! That's _not_ possible! I won't wanna confess until I've some hope that it might be mutual feelings!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, what about now? How are you two to each other?"

Leaf sighed. "We're kinda on bad terms," she replied, sheepishly. "But, there's no way he'd love me back! I mean, he's so popular! And he has many beautiful girls by his side!" She rolled her eyes, a little disappointed.

"Oh, what's this? Leafy's in love, huh?" A male voice interrupted their conversation.

Leaf gritted her teeth as she didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. "Gary."

Dawn looked at that guy from the corner of her eyes. _Well, he does have some looks._

"So, tell me. What's with Leaf and love?" he pried mockingly.

She spun around on her heels, quite angry. "No, it's nothing! You shouldn't listen to someone's conversation, you eavesdropper!" She crossed her arms, huffing.

He smirked. "I wonder who that unlucky boy is. Poor him," he sighed, dramatically. "He will have to deal with such an annoying bunch like you."

A nerve popped up as she pressed her finger onto his chest. "What if... you're that unlucky boy?!" She raised an eyebrow, part of her expecting something.

"Hah?! No way! Not interested!" he replied, crossing his arms. "I'd rather date a guy than date you!"

She couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his harsh words. "Really? Then, get lost." She forced a fake smile. "You _gay_!"

"You don't own the place, do you, _slut_?"

"Urgh!"

Dawn shook her head and looked the other way. She saw Drew and his girlfriend, May, talking with each other, smiling and laughing. Her gaze shifted towards the door, when she heard its click of opening. She saw the same raven-haired boy enter the room. _Why is he... oh, yeah. He is a part of this thing as well._

Leaf said, "Oh, he's the treasurer, isn't he?" She looked at the blunette's questioning glance. "I was done talking with that jerk so, I sent him away."

She nodded.

Ash entered the huge room and took a quick glance at everyone. Just then, his eyes met with Dawn's. He turned his head the other way and walked straight, without even sparing a glance at her.

"Hey, Ash!" Leaf greeted him.

 _Oh, so he's name's Ash..._

He turned towards her and he's straight face was replaced with a friendly smile. "Oh, Leaf! What are you? I mean, your job?" He asked.

She beamed. "I'm the soon-to-be cultural captain!"

"Oh, good!" He nodded. Then, he looked down at Dawn and motioned with his eyes. "Is she a member of the student council, too?"

Leaf nodded pridefully. "Yep! She's our vice-president and the beauty of our school! She won by huge votes, y'know! All thanks to us!" Just then, she felt a sudden chill down her spine. She turned around to see Dawn giving her a cold glare. She sweatdropped as Misty joined them.

"Beauty?" He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. "Hm, I wouldn't go that far," he said, turning away with a tiny red colour tinted on his cheeks.

Leaf frowned. "Hey, was he always this rude?" She whispered to Misty.

She nodded. "Yeah, obviously."

Dawn got up from her chair and started to walk. _I need to get going or else I'll be late for my part-time._

"Hey, Dawn! Wait up!" Misty called out, standing before her.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah! Where are you going?!"

She turned to them, sideways. "It's taking them so long to start the meeting and I don't really have much time on my hands. So, I'll take my leave for now."

Ash stared at her. _What is wrong with her? She does as she pleases, everytime? Sheesh, I wonder how Drew handles her._ Now, he was standing next to her since Dawn had stepped forward. He shook his head and turned around to walk away, swinging his bag which was over his shoulder.

His bag swung and hit Dawn right on her face, making her wince. "Ow!" She held her face with her hands. Startled, she stepped over something and was about to fall. _This guy...!_

Ash quickly turned around and saw her falling. Panicking, he quickly reacted by her holding her arm and wrapped another arm around her waist, almost preventing her falling on the ground... just almost.

Everyone in the hall were now silent and staring at the scene which was occuring before their eyes. Leaf and Misty were shocked and a little surprised at how clumsy she looked just now.

Ash and Dawn stared into each other's eyes, speechless. After he realized, what he was doing, he quickly stood up and dropped her on the floor with a light thud, stepping away. "Ow!" she groaned.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Misty glared at him. "Apologize! Apologize for it right away, Ash Ketchum!"

"Why should I?" He shrugged.

"It was your fault that she got hit on her nose!" she argued.

"It was by mistake," he stated, walking away towards his bunch of friends, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You...!"

Dawn couldn't help but glare at him, while holding onto her red nose. _That guy... so troublesome! I totally hate jerks like him!_

* * *

 _Today was so... exhausting._

It was nine in the evening and really dark around the place. Dawn walked along the street, where there weren't many people. It was only her, for now in that street. _All those ceremonies, meetings and the job has kinda tired me out. And I had to go back to school to get my phone back._

She switched on her smartphone and saw that Leaf had sent her a sticker of "g'night" on her messaging app. She couldn't help but reminisce the events that took place in the past few days. _What was I even doing...? I mean, it's not that I mind having friends but... it brings back unwanted memories..._ She sighed, looking up at the dark sky.

She kept her phone back in her pocket as she walked, looking at the ground. _I look like a complete fool, don't I? These days seem... so weird to me. I mean, it's just not like me! All awkward and new things keep happening to me. I wonder... what weirder things might happen..._

Just then, she passed by a person, who was leaning against a pole on the street. She looked up to see that guy's raven hair and she needn't guess whom it belonged to. _Him, again? Why do I keep seeing him of all people?!_

She stared at him, who was busy doing something in his phone. When he felt someone's gaze at him, he looked up to see Dawn standing beside him. "Hey, where were you all this time? I had been waiting for you!" He said, turning to face her. "At some point, I thought you had gone home, already."

Dawn sighed as she brushed past him, ignoring him, completely. He frowned as he rushed and stood before her, blocking her way. "Hey! Didn't you hear me just now?!" He raised an eyebrow, a little frustrated at her actions. "I said I was waiting for you to finish."

 _What's his problem?_ She sighed.

"And what the heck is up with that reaction? Aren't you curious why I was waiting for you at all?!" He frowned, deeper.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a straight face. "Didn't we say that we don't know each other?"

He shrugged. "No. I never agreed to anything like that."

Now, it was her turn to frown in confusion. "Mm?"

"I never said that I'd do that, right?"

 _This guy..._ She heaved a breath and said, "I don't care what you said and didn't say. I don't like you. So, move."

He denied her, saying, "No."

"I asked you to move."

"No, I won't."

"Why are you being like this?" Now, she was starting to get irritated at his stubbornness.

"Because... I like you."

"What?" Her eyes widened in pure confusion and astonishment as her head upwards to look at his face. _Is he serious?_

"I like you," he said, staring down into her eyes with an extremely serious pair of eyes. There were no signs of embarrassment on his face. "I've come to like a strange and weird girl like you." She stared at him, totally speechless. "I waited for you, here... to say this," he breathed.

"Wh-what...," she stuttered, a tiny blush creeping on her face. "Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how I've become like this. I'm in that ridiculous, good-for-nothing student council and all!" He sighed. "But... I want to see more of you. It's just that... I like watching you."

 _What's he blabbering about?!_

"I feel at total ease when I see you... ifeel good when my eyes are able to catch you among a huge crowd. I know it sounds ridiculous, but," he explained, and then continued in a soft voice, "it feels comforting when I'm watching you."

Dawn stared at him, speechless and expressionless. Then, her cheeks turned red as she stammered, "St-stop! Stop saying such strange things and just move aside! I told you already that I don't like being involved with you! And... let's not care for each other from now on. I am rejecting your confession, now... so, you can keep hating me forever. I don't really care. Besides, I'm really exhausted and in not any mood to get involved in such things!"

"No, to act like I don't care... it's too late for that now," he said, stepping closer to her.

 _This guy... I'm getting goosebumps now!_

"I don't care if you like me or hate me, because I'll be acting on what my heart says from now on." He stood inches away from her, making her step backwards. He moved closer and trapped her between him and the wall.

"You look more like a stalker to me, now," she muttered, not able to make her voice come out loud. She looked up at his face, it was so serious and determined. "L-look, please move."

"If you look at my face with this closeness, then will you be to remember me from that time in the sakura orchard?" he asked, in a slow voice which came out a little husky and deeper.

She didn't reply but just stared at his face.

"You touched these hairs of mìne, right?" He raised an eyebrow as he held her wrist and brought it to his ebony hair. "Then, you can touch them, all you want."

She resisted her hands from going through his hair. She pursed her lips. "Wh-what do you mean to say?"

"I just want to fulfil your desire," he replied nonchalantly.

Dawn was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze and shifted her eyes towards the ground. _What is this situation? How am I supposed to react? ...What now?!_

Ash couldn't help but smirk when he saw that confused and doubtful expression on her face. "What is it? Do you get it how I felt when you did that? You might've done that, half-heartedly without any second thoughts but right now, I'm extremely serious."

She sighed. "I'm sorry for that day, alright?"

"Even if I accept that sorry, it's not like my feelings for you will change now." He heaved a breath as he backed away, sensing that he made her kind of freaked out. I _do feel like some molester, now._ He looked down at her face, who still had that uneasy expression on her face. _Ah, I won't be surprised if she reports me._

Ash thought about it and then, moved his head towards her. She looked at him, confused. He brought his lips towards her neck and bit her, lightly, making her freeze. She could feel his sharp teeth on her skin. She couldn't help but feel her heart racing, very dangerously, so her entire body could almost feel it. Then, he pulled away with a slight blush. "I'm going away with only this... for today. Next time, it may be something bigger than this."

Her eyes widened as her entire face turned red, taking deep breaths.

... _Move, now._

 _For some reason, my heart feels like it's about to explode._

* * *

 _ **Ah, there you go!**_

 _ **I'm hundred percent sure that you all certainly, obviously, definitely and whateverly NOT expecting Ash to confess this early in the flashback arc, were you?! Were you?!**_

 _ **(1) Y'know, actually, I wasn't going to, either but I thought it would make things interesting and give a surprise to you, guys! And...if you all are thinking that it was all a little rushed, then, I do agree with all of you! But, if you think about it, the person you despise becomes the person you like quicker than when you meet a stranger because you keep thinking about her/him almost the three-fourth of your day and that person somehow pops in your mind, randomly even if you don't want to...is what my opinion is.**_

 _ **But, then, you can comment about it and lemme know if you agree with my not-so-great and legendary hypothesis! I'd be more than happy to know your views! : p**_

 _ **I also thought that if it occured a little earlier, it would be better for the story to progress. I mean, I still have a lot of plans for this story and I would like to give each and every idea a place in this story. So, I don't really how many chapters it may extend to. But I know it's definitely gonna be a 20+ chapters story! It may seem like "oh, man...so many chapters for the end?! It's still a long way!" But, that's the only way I can feel satisfied with my work.**_

 _ **(2) And...Ash giving her that hickey...was a plan since the beginning but when I reread it, I was like "he seems more like a dangerous stalker and a rapist!" Actually, if it were some other plot and Ash does something like that, I'd have definitely made Dawn slap him, even if he's the mc! Seriously! But, this story doesn't allow for that scene to occur because Dawn did something of that sort and he's doing the same thing as a revenge. That's the reason why I penned it down in his thoughts, to make you all know that he realized he was doing something a molester would do.**_

 _ **Well...that's that! I wanted to clear that before finishing this chapter.**_

 _ **Please, read, favorite, follow and review! I'll be waiting for your important comments!**_

 _ **Oh and I'll be most probably releasing the 21st chapter or TDTT, very soon. Actually, I was gonna update both on the same day but I was kinda excited to publish this one since I was done pretty quick and the other story will probably take some time. Meanwhile, enjoy this shot and wait for the next update!**_

 ** _Sayonara! See you next time! : p_**


End file.
